Undercover
by Pathatlon
Summary: With Harry being the one to conquer Voldemort Hermione takes up a role to help out. Hermione POV.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:  
Any character you recognise from the World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not make any profit from it, it's purely entertainment.  
  
Please review**  
  
This story is about Hermione and her part in the war. There is no sex in it and I don't fancy Voldemort (yeah right). I know Hermione is really out of character, but that happens sometimes...  
  
**Chapter 1 – This is not I  
**  
Beside that Hermione Granger people know is Harry Potters best friends, she has other faces-

**Name:** Hermione Granger  
**Cover name:** Rowena Wilson  
**Age:** 26.  
**Job: **Spy for Dumbledore. Usually cloaked and runs around with Ravin Langstorff tracking down Death Eaters and eliminates them and Voldemorts plans.  
**Native country and language: **England, English

**Name: **Hermione Granger  
**Cover name: **Yelena Moscow  
**Age: **28  
**Job: **Spy for Dumbledore. She's also a Death Eater and personal assistant for Voldemort. She makes sure Dumbledore knows who's getting accepted as a Death Eater, and who's not.  
**Native country and language: **England/Russia. Adopted from Russia into a British family. Learnt to speak Russian later in life.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
"Hermione, this is..."  
  
"I told you not to call me Hermione while we're on the job!" Hermione shushed at Severus.  
  
"Rowena," Snape corrected, "I highly doubt that you will find it here..."  
  
"Ravin, I heard him tell about it, god damn it, you heard him too!" Hermione replied in a hiss.  
  
The War had broken out and all means was put into action. Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to attend their seventh year, just after the summer vacation. Harry was I China throughout the vacation to learn how to fight with and without his wand. Ron was helping Dumbledore out while keeping everyone updated and making sure everything was in order and kept safe. It was a surprise that he had gotten that task, but Hermione had to admit that he was great at doing his things. Ron was able to contact people within seconds and he was the one who knew where everything was stored, along with Dumbledore that is. Also he needed to be close to Dumbledore so he could learn how to defend himself against Legemency, Ron was a bit slow learning how to use Occlumency. Hermione had learnt it fast and mastered it just like Harry along with learning Legemency so that they knew who was fooling them.  
  
While Harry and Ron were doing their jobs, Hermione was spying with Severus Snape. She was trained and learned everything there was needed to know. Right now, she was on an assignment along with Severus Snape, or Ravin Langstorff as he was called under cover. A suitcase with important papers of Voldemort had been stolen, the suitcase contained important deeds over some properties nearby Voldemorts mansion. It was important to have those deeds; it was too big a mess if the muggle police began investigating.  
  
It was a rather odd thing to happen, some stupid muggle kids had napped the suitcase from one of the Death Eaters on a Train Station; they thought it looked valuable. Then when the suitcase had been unable to open, they had dumped it. Hermione and Severus could still laugh about it. It was so strange! Who would ever expect a muggle to screw up his plans? Well, after Hermione and Severus found out, they immediately headed towards where the boys had been last seen; it took a week to find that exact boy and when they found him, he was in jail for robbery. They never really got to speak with him.  
  
"Just look around Ravin," Hermione demanded and opened a dumpster. "Accio suitcase," she mumbled but nothing happened.  
  
"Rowena!" Severus gasped and flew towards her. A green light flashed and lit up the alley they were in.  
  
"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled, but the spell missed the person. "Come on," Hermione said from behind the dumpster. Bang, bang, bang. Hermione had gotten out her handgun, the only thing to break through a magical shield. The guy fell to the ground motionless.  
  
"Rowena," Severus had had walked over to the dead body.  
  
"I now, I now. Too noisy! I couldn't get a hold on one of those silencers, I swear I'll find one soon," Hermione promised.  
  
"No, that wasn't what I meant, I just wanted to say that I'm impressed, you hit him three times in the head..." Severus had turned the man over on his back; there was blood everywhere. "But a silencer would be good," he agreed as distant sirens of the police had erupted the peaceful night.  
  
"So, what should we do about him? We can't just leave him here, can we?" Hermione asked and walked over to him. She searched him and found a wallet which she tugged into her robes before waving her wand, the guy hovered and was left in the dumpster. Severus watched her amused, this was his little miss-know-it-all, he was so proud!  
  
"Who would have thought that all that studying would make you a cold blooded killer?" He asked bemused and Hermione shot him a cold glare. She hated to be called a killer, but that was what she was. With gun or wand, she did it.  
  
"You know, you're just as bad," she informed coolly and looked around. "We have to find that suitcase," she said annoyed, the police was coming closer.  
  
"ACCIO SUITCASE!" Severus roared and something underneath a whole lot of garbage moved. The suitcase came hovering towards Severus and knocked him over. Hermione laughed out loud.  
  
"You okay Ravin?" She asked and helped him get to his feet again.  
  
"Yes," he sneered annoyed and got the suitcase, "Stain" he told her and a second later he Disapperated away. Hermione did the same. Stain was where they met up. It was between Hogsmaede and Hogwarts. A small circle where trees never grew, that was where they met. When saying Stain, it meant that they should meet at that secret spot.  
  
"What took you so long?" Severus smirked and Hermione sent him a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Come," she mumbled and they hurried silently up to the deserted castle.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
"Albus," Severus said as he hurried into the circular office. Dumbledore got up from his chair.  
  
"You've found it," he said pleased and walked over to them. Severus gave him the suitcase. "How are you Hermione, Severus? Did things go well?" Asked Dumbledore as he laid down the suitcase on the desk of his. Hermione and Severus looked at each other.  
  
"Hermione managed to remove all obstacles," Snape pursed his lips into a small smile.  
  
"Good, good. You know who it was?" Dumbledore asked and Hermione got out his wallet. She opened it and searched it.  
  
"Well, it was Christoff Kent," Hermione informed, she didn't really have to look at the wallet; she had sent him off herself to look for the suitcase.  
  
"Kent?" Severus asked confused by the name.  
  
"He was the one out looking to the suitcase along with Nathan Pumpkin..." She said quietly.  
  
"Did anyone see you?" Dumbledore asked and offered them a lemon drop.  
  
"Nathan Pumpkin should've been there, I sent him off along with Kent, maybe he was in another alley," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I will have to look into it," she looked into Dumbledore eyes.  
  
"I will open the suitcase and copy the material, I will leave it near the alley for you to find and bring to Voldemort," Hermione nodded and got up. "Portus," Dumbledore said and a small pencil became a Portkey.  
  
"Be careful," Albus requested and eyes Hermione with worried eyes. He never felt good about sending people into the deep of Voldemort's twisted life.  
  
"I will see you again," Hermione changed into Yelena Moscow before touching the pencil. Hermione appeared in an alley.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
"Nathan," Hermione greeted and walked gracefully towards him, he was standing near a deserted alley with his hands around his chest protectively; he was shaking badly.  
  
"You've found the suitcase yet?" She asked and looked around, "Where's Kent?"  
  
"Kent's dead," said Nathan stuttering while looking around nervously.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Hermione asked pretending surprised, but angry and with eyes blazing.  
  
"I don't know, I heard gunfire from the place Kent was searching," Nathan trembled and Hermione felt sorry, but she had to do it.  
  
"So the suitcase is gone?" She asked in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Milady, I didn't know that there were others after it... I don't even know if the suitcase was really here..." Nathan begged. He fell on his knees almost crying.  
  
"Get up!" Hermione hissed quietly. She felt a twinge in her heart, but she had to do it! "Crucio!" Nathan screamed and Hermione stopped torturing him. "I will see you tomorrow! Disappear!" She spat and the guy scrambled himself together, and Disapperated. She massaged her temples quietly. She hated doing the Cruciatus, but it was necessary. Once every fifth months she would drink a potion, making her able to make unforgivable' even though she did not wish to cause pain. She hated it, but it was something she to do. When she had pulled herself together she Disapperated to the Mansion.  
  
Hermione raised her wand as one of the Death Eaters sent a stunning curse towards the other Death Eater. She shielded the Death Eater and with that, she made them turn surprised towards her.  
  
"Fighting, are we?" She asked silkily, but with eyes still trowing fire. She raised her wand taking a deep breath. It is necessary, she told herself. "Crucio!" The two men fell to the ground screaming. Someone muttered the counter curse from behind her and the two men stopped screaming. Hermione turned around surprised and met a pair of red eyes.  
  
"My Lord," Hermione said surprised and bowed deeply.  
  
"Yelena," Voldemort kissed her hand and Hermione blushed lightly. "What were they doing?"  
  
"Fighting, My Lord," Hermione cast a glance at the two Death Eaters who still lay on the ground. "I though I'd have a little fun," she pursed her lips into a small smile.  
  
"Come," he said and took her hand gracefully and followed her inside the great mansion. Times like these made Hermione happy, that the mansion was out in the country, away from prying muggles.  
  
"I am not sure where the suitcase is. I don't know whether Albus Dumbledore got it or not. I've just met up with Nathan. He and Kent were looking for the suitcase, Kent was killed by a muggle weapon, maybe a muggle,"Hermione took a seat in a chair and crossed her beautiful legs.  
  
"This is not good Yelena," he said furiously and looked into her eyes coldly.  
  
"I have punished Nathan already and I will get a team established to go look for it again."  
  
"You will! Get that suitcase, now!" Voldemort spat and Hermione rose from the chair. She corrected her skirt before walking down into the basement to the assembling-room of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Bella," Hermione said in a feminine voice and gave a sweet smile. A Death Eater turned to Hermione. "Establish a team to go look for the suitcase, don't come back empty handed," Hermione ordered coolly and the Death Eater bowed. Hermione knew it was hard for Bellatrix Lestrange to bow for her; Bella hated her. Hermione turned on her heel and walked up to her office.  
  
She looked in to mirror judgingly. Her black hair had been pulled back in a tight knot. She corrected her tight black dress and turned around just to see herself from behind. She looked good. Her skin was white giving the effect that when she wanted to, she could look completely evil or sweet and innocent.  
  
_'This is for the best,' _Hermione told herself and breathed out. Being a spy for Dumbledore was hard work and Hermione was faced with killings, raping and torturing, but she had to carry it out.  
  
A poly juice potion wouldn't do, not in the long run. She needed to be taught to change her appearance at will and so she had learned to master one appearance. A cold Russian woman called Yelena Moscow. Everything had been done to make sure that a life of such Yelena Moscow existed. Files were made with birth certificate, school and so on. Hermione was one of the closest people to Voldemort; she was his personal assistant, with the job to keep track of Death Eaters and a lot of other things. Hermione had even learned Russian to almost perfection.  
  
She had been through a lot, but she had to keep on, she was the only one who could get the informations they really needed, Severus wasn't that high up in range.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
"My Lord," Hermione entered the dining room and bowed towards Voldemort. He was standing at the window looking out while caressing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Yelena," he walked over to her and then around her, carefully caressing her pure pale skin with his long fingers. Hermione's breathing increased as he moved closer. She felt his breath on her skin, hot. She couldn't do this! She hated when he came too close. "Relax Yelena," he laughed harshly and kissed her neck before walking over to a chair and pulled it out for her. Hermione took a seat at the dining table and then they ate dinner, still with a heavily beating heart.  
  
"I've ordered Bella to establish a team, I will join them tomorrow in the search for the suitcase," Hermione told as Voldemort poured some vine for her.  
  
"Good, this as been a stressful day," he told and ate some dinner.  
  
"Has Severus found out anything about Dumbledore?" She did not wish to pry and apologised her interest immediately.  
  
"Things go slow. He has a past as a Death Eater, making Dumbledore not able to trust him 100% Severus has done much, but the muggle-loving fool is not easy to fool. When pushing in a matter too much, he will become suspicious," Voldemort answered back sighing slightly.  
  
"Christian will do," Hermione just answered without looking up from her dinner, almost as if nothing had been said. She felt Voldemort's gaze upon her, not before that she broke her meal off and looked at her master, with pride and respect.  
  
"Christian has caught your attention?" His voice was silky and he spoke in a hiss.  
  
"I do see myself good at recognising a good spy when I want to," she bowed her head slowly in respect.  
  
"I know," he was eyeing her again. "He does not have the training to do help in spying."  
  
"Then we are lucky, My Lord," Hermione smiled shyly, "we have a dear Potion Master who, I am quite sure, is willing to help. There are books and with him studying every time, he'll be able to be ready soon."  
  
"I do not trust him," the Dark Lord answered quietly. "I haven't had the chance yet to see him personally, but I shall see if he can be trusted. Lucius is not fan of him either, you know."  
  
"Is it because of his boyish and sweet look?" He looked at her with an expression, which was hard to tell, "please except my apology, My Lord. Shall I send him to you after dinner?"  
  
"No need, I will get him myself," he smirked almost mutely and they continued dinner in peace.  
  
"My Lord, if it is not too much, I will retire for the night," Hermione said and got up from her chair after they had finished dinner.  
  
"Find Severus and ask him how the progress is going with the potion," It was more a demand than a request.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said and left. She found the stairs to the upper floor, where a great room had been dedicated to potion brewing.  
  
Hermione smiled mutely, he was checking up on some potions and hadn't noticed her. She took a seat in a nearby chair, she loved making a pass on him when looking like Yelena Moscow, well not only looking like Yelena Moscow. She moistured her upper lip carefully while watching him.  
  
"Milady," Severus said respectfully, Hermione smiled and got up from the chair.  
  
"Is it possible to walk under your nose?" She asked curiously while walking quietly towards him. They were eye locking and Severus had to admit that Hermione was nice to look at. The way she walked, so gracefully and sensual.  
  
"Too kind," he answered with a thin smile. Even though they were alone up here, they had to keep acting, they couldn't risk any mistakes. Hermione, who was flirting with every male - that was part of her job. Being able to get things her way because of her looks - walked around him quietly. Many believed that Hermione and Voldemort were together, but they weren't. Voldemort caressed her sometimes in front of others, and Hermione played along. Voldemort had only kissed her on her hand and her neck, nowhere else.  
  
"A potion master as you, need to know how much your work is appreciated," Hermione smiled gently and took a seat on the table, crossing her legs in a sensual way. Severus didn't know what to say, he was annoyed when little miss Granger acted that way. She had done it before with almost every male. That was the sweet Yelena Moscow. Of course the mad one, was someone you wouldn't want to come across, it was rare that she unleashed it, but when she did, it was surprising. "What's the matter my love?" She asked in a girlish voice when he never thanked for the compliment she had given him. "Speechless by such a little compliment?" She giggled and got down from the table.  
  
"My apology, Milady, I was merely surprised..." Severus excused and bowed lightly.  
  
"Apology accepted," she walked over to the potion, "when is it ready? My Lord is asking for it," Hermione turned towards Severus.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, around five..." he said and stirred in it carefully.  
  
"Good..." Hermione gave a curt smile and turned to leave.  
  
"Milady," Severus interrupted her walk, and Hermione turned towards him.  
  
"Yes?" She asked with a high-pitched girlish voice.  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange is not pleased with you, not at all. I would be careful of my stepping if I was you," he informed and Hermione looked into his eyes, they were worried.  
  
"Thank you, Severus," Hermione said and walked downstairs. Bellatrix was after her, she had to get rid of the woman.  
  
After telling Voldemort when the potion would be finished, Hermione went to bed. Her bedroom was big a very beautiful. The bed was a four-poster bed like every other bed she had ever slept in, well, except the one she slept in when she was home at her parents' house. She sighed. It was neatly decorated with a slight hint of Celtic. She paced around for some minutes in her room. Bella was after her and school would soon begin. She would have to get an excuse for being away half the day. She smiled, she had an idea.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione greeted as she stepped into his office.  
  
"Hermione, how are you?" Dumbledore asked and gestured for her to sit down.  
  
"Good, we need to talk," Hermione said urgently and took a seat.  
  
"Lemon drop?" He interrupted her for the greater good. She looked at him oddly and then shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"School will soon start and I will need an excuse for being away Voldemort. I was thinking that I should become teacher in Arithmancy, Professor Vector is retiring, isn't he?" Hermione questioned. "If I could become Professor, Tonks could take my appearance and would study at Hogwarts. I would naturally do the homework she is assigned, just make her come to Hogwarts. We can switch just before the exams..." Hermione told, thinking the plan was brilliant.  
  
"Yes, Harry and Ron need to be informed about the switch of course, Minerva too and Severus, Remus too since he will be the DADA teacher this year, think Alastor would be wise too..." He was more talking to himself than her, Hermione noted with a light smile.  
  
"He's coming back? Remy? Oh how wonderful!" Hermione and Remus were like uncle and niece. "Of course she could play Yelena, but I am afraid that she can't capture her personality... and Tonks is a bit clumsy..." said Hermione to get back at the subject at hand.  
  
"It is a good idea, that way Voldemort thinks he has two spies within Hogwarts, plus all the Slytherins..."  
  
"Yes..." Hermione said and talked with Dumbledore about it all. Dumbledore asked Fawkes to get Tonks and so it did.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
"This must remain a secret, only some will know about it..." Dumbledore informed Tonks and Hermione. "Severus, Minerva, you two, Harry and Ron, Mad- eye and Lupin..." Dumbledore rose from his chair, "Come, we should go..." he said and both Tonks and Hermione knew to where. Grimaulds Place.  
  
Within the following hour, Lupin, Severus, Minerva, Mad-eye and Ron had been told about the plan. Harry would be told when he got back from China.  
  
"But, Hermione, she's really brilliant..." Ron said a bit hesitating.  
  
"Well, I'm brilliant too, otherwise I couldn't attend Auror school," Tonks paused, "Maybe I won't be so clumsy if being Hermione," Tonks said cheerful.  
  
"Doubt it," Severus smirked.  
  
"But are you really that good at Arithmancy that you can teach it on NEWT level?" McGonagall asked and looked at Dumbledore and Hermione.  
  
"There's no one who's going to attend it on NEWT level this year, except Hermione herself..." Dumbledore chuckled. "It is perfect..."  
  
"And it is one of those subjects with least classes... No one seems to select it," Lupin grinned,  
  
"We're looking at 4 classes a day, five hours approximately."  
  
"Yes, Hermione, you think you can handle it?" Dumbledore asked concerned.  
  
"If Tonks can handle being me," Hermione smiled. Tonks bit her lips and tried her best to transform; a minute later there were two Hermiones.  
  
"She's a bit higher," Lupin informed and Tonks became slightly higher.  
  
"Now, remember, don't tell anyone. Tonks, I will tell I've sent you on an assignment somewhere far away. All your homework will be given to Hermione so that she will learn something too..."  
  
"Man I'm glad I'm not taking Arithmancy," Ron flushed when Hermione sent him a cold glare.  
  
"I am really not that bad!" She informed coldly.  
  
"You are Mione," Harry said with a grin, "you're bugging us with homework all the time, can't think of what you'll do to those poor unfortunate who has chosen Arithmancy..."  
  
"Tsk tsk, Harry," Hermione shook her head lightly, but also with a smile.  
  
"All done then?" Asked Tonks.  
  
"Harry and I can teach you how to act and speak," Ron blushed bit.  
  
"Okay, Hermione, you need to tell Him about the you thinking of becoming a teacher. How are things going?" McGonagall asked importantly.  
  
"Well, Bella is not that pleased with me..." Hermione blushed, "my work is... very... manipulating and..."  
  
"Sexual?" Severus added and Hermione looked down the floor.  
  
"Yes, sexual" she then said avoiding his gaze, "I will try to get rid of her, maybe make a trap or something. She keeps getting in my way..."  
  
"Yes, she doesn't like the relationship you have with Voldemort," Dumbledore said quietly, he was trying to figure out how to shut her up without anyone noticing.  
  
"I've sent Bella out to look for the suitcase... We could kill her or something," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"That is too risky, she is too fast," Dumbledore informed, "perhaps we could place the suitcase and let her find it, someone eliminates her when no one is looking and then we can pretend she was struggling with someone about it."  
  
So the plan was carried out. Bella ordered some of the men to different places to look. Hermione placed the suitcase nearby where she could spot it and cast an invisibility spell upon herself. Hermione had hid the suitcase so that only half of it was shown, then she made a small noise so that Bella would look into the alley. Hermione smiled as she saw Bella run towards the suitcase and at the same Severus leaped forward to claim it too. Hermione sent off the killing curse towards Bella. The green light lit up the entire alley and Bella's scream of shock had done the rest. Severus pretended not to know what he should do after having 'killed' Bella, he didn't take the suitcase, and when the others arrived to the alley, he Disapperated. Hermione sneaked away when all the Death Eaters hurried towards Bella. When she was a couple of streets away, she disapperated to the mansion.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
She sat in her office pretending that she had been there all day. She knew no one had looked for her, she had magical wards telling if there had been anyone in her office. Voldemort was in Transylvania to check up on some Death Eaters over there.  
  
Hermione went to dinner and a minute after she had taken her seat; seven Death Eaters came rushing into the room.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"We found the suitcase, Bella struggled with someone and he killed her!" One of the Death Eaters cried out. Hermione went over to a small mirror that lay on a small table.  
  
"Lord Voldemort," Hermione said and waited for his face to show in the mirror.  
  
"My love," his voice always became more gentle than usual when speaking with Hermione.  
  
"My Lord, they've found the suitcase," Hermione said telling the good news first.  
  
"Good, good," his face broke into a horrible smile, making his appearance more horrid than already.  
  
"But," Hermione said breathing out nervously, Voldemort stopped smiling. "I was informed that Bella struggled against someone to get it, she was killed..." Voldemort was quiet.  
  
"I will be back soon," he said and disappeared. Hermione lay down the mirror.  
  
"Take her to one of the rooms, leave the suitcase here and then go tell her husband..." Hermione said and the Death Eaters hurried off. An hour later Voldemort appeared.  
  
"My Lord," Hermione bowed deeply. Bella was one of the first Death Eaters of the Inner Circle and she was one of the most loyal ones too.  
  
"As long as we got the suitcase, it doesn't matter. Does Mr. Lestrange know?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Good," he breathed out slowly, "suitcase," he smiled and flicked his wand. The suitcase opened and revealed a lot of papers.  
  
"My Lord, shall I leave?" Hermione asked looking at him sort out the papers.  
  
"Do we know who killed her?" Ignoring her question.  
  
"No," Hermione said, there was too much bad information... She shivered, "I have a solution," Hermione smiled gently as Voldemort looked at her. "Professor Vector has recently quit his job as the Arithmancy teacher at Hogwarts, maybe I could fill in. I don't see why I shouldn't be able to... Keep Dumbledore away from things," She smiled wickedly with a small twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Arithmancy..." Voldemort said thoughtfully. "Severus can't get the old bastard to speak about his secret plans, but you have something he doesn't have," Voldemort walked over to her and caressed her body. His fingers slid down her pale arms and he leaned and closer and kissed her gently on the mouth. Hermione was shocked, but nonetheless kissed back gently.  
  
He flicked his wand and Hermione knew that he had just called for Severus. It wasn't until the door opened and Severus stepped in that Voldemort moved away from Hermione. They hadn't been kissing all that time, he had just caressed her arms and cheeks.  
  
"Severus," he said and pulled out a chair for Hermione to sit. Hermione took a seat neatly in the chair, after which the two men took a seat too.  
  
"My Lord," Severus spoke and Hermione couldn't help shiver unnoticed when Severus spoke of his master.  
  
"Yelena has found a way to get into Hogwarts, I am sure she'll be able to break through the old mans skull," Voldemort let out a horrible laughter. "It will take months, Yelena, don't push him or he will know the truth right away," Voldemort warned and Hermione nodded. "Send him a letter in which you will tell him that you will arrive tomorrow afternoon," Hermione got up and bowed towards her master.  
  
_Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
I've heard that your Professor in Arithmancy has left and I would be honoured if I could fulfil is position. I will arrive tomorrow, August 29, around lunch.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
Yelena Moscow.  
_  
Hermione sent the letter with a grey owl. She watched it disappear in the horizon before leaving. Hermione knocked before entering. Voldemort and Severus had just gotten up, it seemed Severus was about to leave.  
  
"My Lord, Milady," he said and bowed towards them both before leaving. Hermione wasn't sure when the Death Eaters started to call her 'Milady,' it just happened. Maybe because people thought she was in a relationship with Voldemort?  
  
"I have sent the letter," Hermione informed, "I will retire for the evening and be ready for tomorrow," Hermione smiled gently before backing out of the room.


	2. 2

**Chapter 2 – Back on track  
**  
Hermione woke up in the morning and got ready for breakfast. Voldemort hated if being too late. Of course she had to tell him that a woman needed to be late to make a perfect entrance, it was something she had heard Lavender and Parvati say once, she smiled and went to shower. After shower she dried her hair and tied it up in a tight knot. She got on a new tight dress in deep blue that went to just above her knees and then some matching shoes.  
  
"My Lord," Hermione said from the entrance of the dining room.  
  
"Yelena," he got up and pulled out the chair for her. His fingers caressed her neck carefully before he took a seat himself.  
  
"How often do you wish to see me?" Hermione asked after some minutes in silence.  
  
"At the official meetings and then of course some of the weekends, just where I can enjoy your company alone," Hermione nodded in acceptance.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
Hermione said goodbye to Voldemort when it was time to leave. Severus had already left; he usually never spent the night in the mansion, unless there was a potion that needed his attention. "Wish me luck," Hermione said confidentially and with a small smile.  
  
"You won't need luck, my love," Voldemort said and kissed her hand.  
  
"You are too kind," Hermione informed him amiably. "I will come back soon, I need to buy robes anyway," she glanced down herself.  
  
"I shall give you some robes," Voldemort said politely and let her go. Some seconds later Hermione Disapperated away.  
  
She hated him. She hated him so much. She hated when he touched her, she hated when he kissed her. And what was he playing at now? He had kissed her on the lips! Hermione shuddered before she carefully made her way up to the castle, following a small path of stones. Before entering the castle she got out a mirror and checked her looks. She looked good. It was only Severus and Dumbledore who had seen her looking like Yelena Moscow. She wondered how the others would react. She opened the entrance door with a small confident smile and walked into the castle. She could hear some noise from the Great Hall; it was around dinner. She opened the door lightly and slipped inside. All heads turned towards the neatly looking woman in dark blue. Hermione noticed, to her horror that the Order was sitting at the table, this was bad. The only teachers being there was McGonagall and Dumbledore, and Lupin who was the new DADA teacher.  
  
"Ah, miss Moscow I presume," Dumbledore smiled greatly and got up from his chair. Hermione felt people look at her and glanced at them stiffly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said sweetly and smiled.  
  
"Will you join us at lunch before we go to my office?" Dumbledore kissed her hand lightly.  
  
"Yes, I would love that," Hermione answered and Dumbledore pulled out a chair for her across from his.  
  
"I hope it wasn't an unpleasant journey getting here," Dumbledore said to light up the conversation.  
  
"Not at all," Hermione said and ate some lunch. She felt some of the people stare at her while she ate. She knew that those who knew who she really was, was surprised over how she acted. She acted like a woman, a very feminine woman, and those who did not know her, was looking at her oddly. After lunch Hermione followed with Dumbledore, Severus and McGonagall up stairs to Dumbledores office and talk.  
  
"When does Voldemort wish to see you?" Dumbledore asked as Hermione took a seat in front of his desk and neatly crossed her legs.  
  
"At every meeting and some weekends, nothing much. I will let you know, of course, of my departures, Sir" Hermione informed with a small smile.  
  
"You shall call us by out first names now," Dumbledore smiled. Hermione nodded and blushed a slight pink.  
  
"Yes," she said agreeing. "I will... Shall I move in tomorrow? The Dark Lord told me that he is going to buy me some robes."  
  
"We should check the robes when you get them, just to see if he's spelled them. Maybe he wish to check up on you," Dumbledore informed and they all nodded.  
  
"I should get back, thank you for the job... Albus," Hermione said hesitative but smiled anyway.  
  
"Pleasure Yelena," Dumbledore bowed lightly. Hermione bowed likewise.  
  
"Goodbye everyone, I shall see you tomorrow," Hermione said and this time used the floo to leave. It didn't matter if anyone detected her now; she had a reason for being there.  
  
She stumbled out of her fire in her office, god she hated the floo! She used a quick spell and all the filth from the fireplace vanished. She made sure she looked ravishing, as always, and then walked down to Voldemorts quarters.  
  
"My Lord," Hermione walked in with a polite smile.  
  
"Did you get it?" He asked impatiently and she nodded happily. He smiled cruelly. "Good," he walked over and held around her. Hermione was taken aback by his act. Maybe this was the reason for his caressing. He needed love. But he hated love? Hermione sighed mutely, he was using her, and she knew it. "I've asked Severus to come too, I want to make something completely clear," he kissed her forehead carefully.  
  
"I shall leave you alone then?" Hermione asked sounding more British than ever.  
  
"Just for minutes," he promised. There was a small knock on the door and Hermione walked over to open. She looked into Severus's eyes for a second before letting him inside. He watched her as she herself left and closed the door behind.  
  
"Severus," he said and walked around. Severus stood as frozen just watching the Dark Lord. "I have an important assignment for you, involving Yelena."  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
Hermione closed the door and decided to walk down to the basement to see who was in the house. There was no one so she wandered upstairs again. There was nothing to do. For the first time ever while living with Voldemort, Hermione was bored. She had already read all of his books and now she had nothing to do.  
  
Walking around in the great manor was often a pleasant venture for Hermione. She would look at the antiques in the house, mostly furniture and books, pictures. The style of the house was old and had a medieval style over it. Sometimes she felt like being in another century, it made her smile. It was such a historic house, fantastic. She just thought it sad that Voldemort owned it. Of course she had all possibilities to check out every little detail of the house, but still.  
  
Sometimes Voldemort and her would walk together in the corridors of the house. He would tell her about the history of certain things, she swallowed everything he said with great interest. He liked to see how eager she was. The most impressive would be the building in itself. The texture of the ceiling was magnificent. How it looked like every little thing had been made with much consideration and carefulness. Her favourite room was the entrance hall. The ceiling was formed as if waves of water had rushed through it. It was so beautiful.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
"What kind of assignment, master?" Severus asked carefully.  
  
"Yelena, I want you to take care of her and give her pleasure. Do not wonder why I don't do it myself," Voldemort said in a dangerous low hissing voice, "just do it. Make sure she is comfortable and do what she says..."  
  
"Yes, master," Severus bowed just as a small knock was heard.  
  
"Enter," Voldemort said and a man called Jeffery Wind entered.  
  
"Master, I have what you wished for," the man said and bowed almost too deeply before he put down a lot of bags on the floor.  
  
"Good," Voldemort said and another knock was heard. "Enter," he said and Hermione opened the door.  
  
"Are you finished talking, My Lord?" Hermione asked politely. She was one of the only ones who could disturb a meeting; she definitely had something that Voldemort couldn't resist. He never punished her. Well not anymore that it. In the beginning he had, just a couple of times to check what she was worth. She had succeeded in whatever test he had put her through.  
  
"Yes, come in, see what I've bought to you," he said and pointed at the bags on the floor. Hermione passed the Death Eater called Wind and opened one of the bags. It was clothes. Robes.  
  
"My Lord, I- I don't know what to say," Hermione said surprised.  
  
"Did you get that other thing?" Voldemort looked at the man who found a large quare box and handed it to Voldemort. Voldemort opened the box for Hermione and showed her a great diamond necklace. Hermione gasped and looked at the necklace, it was beautiful.  
  
"The best for you," Voldemort said and got out the necklace. He placed the box on the table and walked around Hermione. Gently and carefully he got in on her, it was quite heavy. He kissed her neck carefully and Hermione looked into the eyes of Severus who was standing some feet in front of her. She looked into the ground and pretended to like his touch. Severus bit his tongue carefully, it was sickening to watch how the Dark Lord caressed her.  
  
"Master," Severus said breaking Voldemort away from Hermione. Voldemort looked coldly at Severus. "I will leave you now," he bowed.  
  
"Please stay until I've informed Yelena that you've agreed to do the job I asked you to do," Voldemort said and Hermione turned around.  
  
"Job?" She asked nervously.  
  
"I've asked Severus to make sure that you are comfortable," Voldemort pursed his lips in a thin smile. Hermione wondered for a second about what the hell he was talking about, when she figured it out.  
  
"Oh... Yes," she said surprised. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing to do. Well, if she pretended to be in a relationship with Severus, maybe Voldemort would stop touching her. "That will be interesting," she smiled and met Severus's eyes. She walked carefully towards Severus, "sure you will be able to... fulfil my needs?" She asked in a girlish voice. She stood in front of Severus, she had kissed Death Eaters before, but this was different, this was Severus, her potion master! She leaned towards him playfully and let their lips meet in a gentle kiss. Hermione let out a small laugh and walked back to Voldemort who was smiling cruelly. Once again Voldemorts disgusting fingers travelled lightly down her arms and once again she had to pretend she like being under his touch.  
  
"You may leave," Voldemort told both men and they did so. Severus cast a last glance and Hermione; he wasn't sure what was going to happen. It seemed that the Dark Lord had become rather fond of miss Granger. He wondered if anything else had happened between them. And that kiss! She had the softest lips!  
  
"You should pack," he said leaving her alone. Hermione flicked her wand and her bags hovered to her private rooms. She got out all the clothes and put it on the bed, after which she tried on everything. It was some really beautiful robes. Long all the way down the floor. They were tight around the arms and the chest and down to her waist, then they'd loosen up. They were all like that, but with different colours and different types of sleeves. Some had tight sleeves, other loose and some had big and very loose sleeves. The dresses were in red and black colour, some green and some blue. Dark colours, no light blue or light red. There was three days until school start; she shivered lightly. It was just odd that she was going to attend the school as a Professor instead of student.  
  
Voldemort was out of town so Hermione ate dinner alone. There were a few Death Eaters in the house, to make sure she would be okay, and then of course, freaking many spells and enchanted wards and so on. Hermione went to bed early, she was thinking of what Voldemort had said. He wished her to be okay, he wanted Severus to make sure she was fine. She smiled; it was kind of nice even though it was sick... She giggled into her pillow before yawning.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
Voldemort was still not home and Hermione wandered the entire house restlessly. For a short moment she felt worried. It was normal, she thought. She had after all lived with the man for many months. It all started in her sixth year in the beginning of January. It had been planned for a long time, but in January the plan was excavated and brought into action. Since that, Hermione really though she had done well. In the start she had been a horrified little girl and meeting with Voldemort was scaring the shit out of her. At that time she told that she was attending a school in Russia, a story that he accepted. Though Hermione knew he checked the story and it was confirmed, thank god for Dumbledore, he had made sure everything was true. When summer came he demanded that she quit school, she had told that she had never attended muggle-school and really needed to know some things, but there was nothing to do. When Voldemort said quit, you would have to quit. So she had 'quit' the school and stayed with Voldemort throughout the vacation. He had killed her parents, so she didn't need to worry about them. What a life. Now she was a young woman and not scared of Voldemort, that much. He had never really touched her until the start of the summer. He had just kissed her hand and neck, nothing more. Now he had kissed her on the lips. She shivered and decided to get some breakfast. He would show up sooner or later.  
  
"My love," he said and Hermione almost screamed surprised. She had just been about to take a seat when he had spoken.  
  
"My Lord, you surprised me," Hermione said putting her hand up to above her chest.  
  
"My apology," he said and walked over to her. He touched her gently and leaned to kiss her. She tried to relax in his arms, his kiss was more demanding that it had been before. Was it because that she was leaving?  
  
"Apology accepted," she said smirking when they broke off. She went over to set the table for them both.  
  
"Happy birthday, by the way," Voldemort said and opened a bag of his. Hermione stopped breathing, she had completely forgotten. Yelena Moscows birthday was 30 of August.  
  
"You remembered," she said trying to cover that she herself had forgotten.  
  
"Of course," he said and gave her a bouquet of flowers along with a small box wrapped in dull blue paper.  
  
"You shouldn't have," Hermione told and smelled to flowers. Sometimes the man surprised her completely.  
  
"Of course I should," he said watching her conjure a vase with water. For a second she wondered if she should say that it was too much, but then again. Voldemort was greedy, maybe he liked if she was greedy too?  
  
"Thank you," she said politely instead and opened the small box. It was the most gorgeous diamond-ring ever. Diamonds was following the edge all the way around, it was heavy. "I am speechless," Hermione admitted and looked up at Voldemort. "If it is not too bald to ask, then why?" Was he going to ask her to marry her? Oh god no! Of course he wasn't!  
  
"Felt like it, it is as unique as you," Hermione blushed and looked down at the ring. Voldemort got it out of the box and put it on her finger. "You are a beautiful woman, Yelena," that was the only thing he said before kissing her hand. He pulled out her chair and she took a seat. She studied the ring while he took a seat too. It was amazing.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
"Are you ready?" Voldemort asked as Hermione came down into the entrance hall of the house with a trunk (enchanted like those on Hogwarts, all your things can fit in).  
  
"Yes, I believe I am," she said and let her bags fall the ground. "I will see you the first weekend in the new term," Hermione promised and gave him willingly a hug. He was rather surprised, that was the first time that she had taken up the initiative. She gave him a curt smile before getting her trunk, "farewell My Lord," she said and Disapperated away.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
Hermione levitated her trunk and walked up to the castle, her feet was hurting. She had been walking in high heels for over half a year! She let out a small laugh. It was quite ironic. What she hated the most was beauty queens and now she was a beauty queen herself. Very stylish and rich beauty queen, she admitted. She wore the necklace and ring Voldemort had given her, she wondered if there they were enchanted in some kind of way.  
  
"Professor Moscow," Dumbledore greeted and kissed her hand lightly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said politely.  
  
"I will just show you your rooms," Dumbledore followed Hermione down to the dungeons.  
  
"I will have my rooms in the dungeons," she said and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," he chuckled, "it is near Severus, he lives down that corridor, you live down this," they turned down a blind corridor and stopped at the end. "Delicious chocolates," Dumbledore muttered and the wall became a door. Dumbledore let her walk in first and then followed after her. "It is a bit dreary, but I'm quite sure that after you're finished decorating it'll be very nice," Hermione walked around.  
  
"Albus," she said and turned to him. She showed him her necklace and her ring.  
  
"Yes, the windows are enchanted," he said and walked over to her. Hermione got off the necklace and the ring and gave it to him. He muttered a lot of curses before handing it back. "It is quite safe," he smiled and Hermione nodded. "Doubt the clothes is enchanted, want me to check?" He asked and Hermione nodded, just for safety. Dumbledore muttered spells for over two minutes. "They are safe too," he finally said and looked up at her.  
  
"A necklace and a ring, is it from him?"  
  
"Yes, the necklace was a present for me yesterday and today a bouquet of flowers and the ring. It is my 'birthday'," Hermione smiled insecure.  
  
"Yes, yes, congratulations," they both chuckled lightly.  
  
"For a minute I really thought he was going to ask me to marry him, it seems that he's become really fond of me..." Hermione flicked her wand and her dresses and robes flew into the bedroom and into the closet.  
  
"Yes, Severus told. He also told what Voldemort wishes him to do..." Hermione blushed and smiled weakly. "I think you should do it," he then just said plainly and Hermione nearly dropped her wand.  
  
"Wha-?" She blurted out surprised, "oh, yeah, I've thought about it too," Hermione told when she realised what he meant. "It might be the way to make Voldemort leave me alone."  
  
"No, no. I think you and Severus is a brilliant couple," Dumbledore smirked and Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I think the summer heat has done you no good," Hermione informed coldly and let her books fly into another room with empty bookshelves.  
  
"Nonsense, but we can pretend it is so that Voldemort leaves you alone," he smiled and Hermione shook her head grinning.  
  
"You know, this might be my 29 birthday today, but inside I'm only 17," Hermione informed him.  
  
"18 because of that time-turner incident. Besides, even so you're still off age," Hermione looked shocked at him. He really meant it.  
  
"I don't know what to say, Albus. I am completely taken aback..." Hermione admitted and looked around. Yes, this would do for now. "Shall we go upstairs? I would love to meet my associates," Hermione giggled girlishly.  
  
"Of course, Yelena," Dumbledore and they walked together up stairs. "Though the rest of the staff won't arrive until tomorrow morning, it is only Minerva, Severus and I who is here," Dumbledore informed and Hermione nodded.  
  
"I need to buy some books about Arithmancy too, I need to know what they shall be learning," Hermione remembered.  
  
"No need, no need. It has all been taken care off. Books are to be found in your classroom along with a list over what the students have been taught in."  
  
"Good, thank you Albus," Hermione thanked and they walked to the Great Hall.  
  
"Lunch time," Albus said cheerful as ever and opened the door for her.  
  
"Yelena," Minerva kindly as Hermione took a seat next to Severus.  
  
"Minerva," Hermione smiled sweetly and turned her gaze at Severus.  
  
"Severus," she greeted and he smiled.  
  
"Yelena," he bowed his head slightly towards he. As it was, Severus was used to being polite towards Yelena Miscow, and when she was around he found it natural to be polite. He knew Hermione was 'inside' of her, and he wasn't sure if he would be evil if she changed her appearance into herself.  
  
"You think Draco is being told about me?" Hermione asked sipping to a glass of vine.  
  
"Yes, I could imagine. But you should know that better than me," Albus chuckled and Hermione smiled heartily.  
  
"What a beautiful ring," Minerva noted as the ring caught the sunlight and reflected it around them carefully.  
  
"Yes, it was a gift," Hermione said hesitative and let the Dark Lords name flow mutely while studying the ring. Minerva looked at her surprised and so did Severus. "He didn't ask me to marry him," Hermione said with a slight giggle. Minerva was still eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"What do you know about the United States and Death Eaters?" Albus asked and Hermione looked up. She took her napkin a carefully cleaned her lips without smothering her blood red lipstick.  
  
"Some of the Death Eaters are helping out over there..." she wrinkled her nose while thinking. "I do not know much; Voldemort is dealing with it. He went yesterday's night and came home this morning."  
  
"There is going to be a mass murder, right on Manhattan. I want Rowena and Ravin to go and search the place where the Death Eaters live. There will be guards, but you are the best to do the job," Dumbledore played with his beard. "I am not sure if the house contains anything valuable, but I would be pleased if you would check, I have a peculiar feeling about this..."  
  
"Of course headmaster," Severus said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"How did you find out about it? The suitcase?" Hermione asked interested and Albus nodded slightly.  
  
"Not directly, the suitcase did not tell much about things, just gave us some names and hide-outs, but thanks to you two we already knew that bit of information though, yes there was a bit about the United States."  
  
"When shall we leave?" Hermione asked and poked some of her lunch with her fork.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Good, I can finally change into 'myself' again," Hermione said quietly and smiled greatly.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
Hermione changed into herself once she was in her own private room. She looked at herself in the mirror and let her fingers slide around her body. She had missed her body. Her hair was kind of flat now instead of bushy. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she hadn't been herself in two months? She got out loose black pants and a tight t-shirt. It was nice not to wear high heels. She found herself a nice pair of sneakers. She actually reminded of someone who was out for a jog.  
  
"My hair," Hermione said and looked at her flat and boring hair. As much as she hated it, she really needed to do it. Rowena didn't have brown hair; she had blonde hair and her eyes were blue. Hermione waited to change her hair- and eye colour until it was time to leave. She just wanted to be herself.  
  
"Hello," Hermione said refreshing and entered the Great Hall around dinner. The three people sitting there looked at her surprised. Severus couldn't help stare at her for a minute, the real Hermione really looked beautiful. "God it's nice not to wear high heels!" Hermione exclaimed and took a seat.  
  
"Welcome back miss Granger," McGonagall smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much," Hermione said and took a seat neatly. She folded her hands on her lap under the table, she was so used to being Yelena that she forgot the slob called Hermione Granger. She sat strait in the chair like a real woman. It was a habit. "The habits of Yelena is interfering with being myself," Hermione said smiling wryly.  
  
"And you've tamed your hair," Severus noted politely.  
  
"Actually no, when I turned into myself it was like this. I think it is because that I've stayed like Yelena for so long without changing into my own appearance, I'm not sure," Hermione enlightened Severus with a smirk.  
  
"Ready for tonight?" Severus asked with a small grin. Hermione giggled lightly. She really missed kicking arse with Severus.  
  
"Yes, very much!" Hermione's voice sounded slightly eager. "I just need to dye my hair and my eyes and get my arse-kicking-robe," she bit her lips restrained a giggle. "Sorry, I've just been such a sweet young woman for so long time..." She apologised. "Well... old woman..."  
  
"No need to apologise, Minerva and I hope you will..." Dumbledore paused trying to think of an appropriate word, when none came up: "Well, kick some arse," they all laughed. "And you old? You've been 29, if that's old then I don't want to know what I am!" Dumbledore chuckled lightly again and Hermione blushed.  
  
"What about you Severus?" Hermione asked melodiously. She had used his first name some times before, mostly on the job and never when looking like her real self.  
  
"Guess so," he breathed out and got up, "meet you here in five, Hermione?" Hermione nodded and they both split up, leaving Albus and Minerva back surprised.  
  
"I really hope those two won't accidentally use their first names in lesions," Minerva told looked at Hermione who took the long way to her rooms. "You should inform about the door," Minerva looked over her shoulder at a door Severus had gone through. It was leading a person to wherever wanted.  
  
"Miss Granger isn't going to attend any classes," Dumbledore reminded her.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
"Rowena," Severus whispered. They settled behind some trees and bushed, out of sight. They had sat there in three hours trying to figure out the possibilities of entering the house.  
  
"When do you reckon they'll leave?" Hermione asked quietly and moved close to Severus. Before Severus could answer, the doors opened and at least 70 hooded men walked outside and Disapperated.  
  
"Now," he gave her a small smile and they neared the house. "We can't Apperate or Disapperate when inside, we need to stay close together," Severus took Hermiones hand and they hurried over to a window. "My shoulders," he said and Hermione immediately climbed him. She peeked inside from the window, it was dark.  
  
"It's dark, I think it's empty," Hermione whispered and found her wand. "Alohomora," she whispered and the window opened quietly. She stopped and listened for any sounds, there was none. "I'm going in," she whispered and struggled a bit to get inside. Once inside she listened for any sounds again, there were still no sounds. "You don't think they've all left, do you? I seriously hope not!" Hermione hissed through gritted teeth as she conjured a rope and secured it tightly so that Severus could climb it.  
  
"Stop thinking like Yelena and remember Rowena, in such a case it is good," Severus said and slipped inside carefully. There was a strain of displeasure in his voice too. Hermione closed the window and looked at Severus. He smirked at her mysteriously.  
  
"What?" She asked and looked at him confused.  
  
"Nothing," he said smiling and Hermione shook her head at him.  
  
"Look," Hermiones face lit up in a great smile. She opened her bag and got out a silvery gun. "Silencer, at last. I have two, we can both have one," she bit her lower lip playfully while gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Good," he said and got the silencer and tugged it into his robes, after which he removed one of her golden hair locks from her face, she smiled at his act. They looked into each other's eyes for a couple of moments, before being interrupted by a small noise from outside the room.  
  
"I was beginning to believe that we were alone," Hermione smirked and turned away.  
  
"Unfortunately we're not," Severus said sourly and Hermione let a silent giggle escape.  
  
"Yes, it would have made thins so much easier and interesting," Hermione admitted and walked quietly over to the door. Some light was shining through the frame and the shines hit a dusty couch in the room they were in. Severus wasn't quite sure what she meant with interesting, but he had an idea. He wasn't sure what would have happened if they hadn't been disturbed. He smiled mutely and tip toed over to the door.  
  
Carefully he opened the door and looked outside, there was no one and he opened it further. Severus felt a cold sensation running through his body and he knew Hermione had made him invisible. He heard her mumbled a spell herself and soon she was invisible too. They held hands while they walked around, just to make sure they didn't lost track of each other.  
  
They walked quietly up the grand staircase and then down a corridor. They did not notice that a man was following them. Though he was unknown about their presents, he was right behind them. If they stopped now, he would walk into them... 


	3. 3

Chapter 3 – What does she has to do with it?  
  
_They walked quietly up the grand staircase and then down a corridor. They did not notice that a man was following them. Though he was unknown about their presents, he was right behind them. If they stopped now, he would walk into them..._  
  
Neither Hermione nor Severus had seen it come. The only thing they heard, or rather felt, was that someone walked right into them. The man gasped and gave a small shout before he fell to the floor dead. Hermione had shot him with the silencer.  
  
"They might have heard him!" Severus said and dragged the man someway down and into what appeared to be the broom closet.  
  
"Get his mask! You can pretend to be him, just change your voice a bit," Hermione said as another male voice called out. Severus did as he was told and took the mask from the Death Eater. Hermione and Severus both recognised him as one a man called Arethy. Severus turned visible again, he looked like a Death Eater, his black robes matched the mask and Severus hurried over to the staircase before the other Death Eater walked up. Hermione heard them talk quietly before the other man left, and Severus returned. Snape threw the mask into the broom closet along with the dead Death Eater. Hermione tabbed him quietly and he became invisible before the pair hurried along. Hermione opened a door quietly and looked inside. She closed the door again.  
  
"There's a man inside!" Hermione hissed sounding slightly horrified.  
  
"Shoot him," Severus suggested and Hermione knew that he was smiling even though she couldn't see him.  
  
"Funny," she said sardonically and rolled her eyes, "what about you? You haven't killed anyone tonight," Hermione informed him.  
  
"I don't have to, you do all the work," he smirked and Hermione punched him lightly. "Come on, just do it," he said and Hermione got out the silencer from her robes. When not tugged in her robes, it looked like it was hovering in the air. Hermione opened the door silently and walked inside. The man turned around when the door screeched gently and Hermione shot him.  
  
Hermione pulled Severus inside and closed the door.  
  
"You know I can't take this anymore!" Hermione hissed coldly as Severus and her checked the drawers in the room, for any significant information or objects.  
  
"What?" Asked Severus and stopped his doings. Her turned around to face her, or face the air...  
  
"You! I'm the only one killing people you just watch. How many have you slain? None! I've killed around 63 and you've killed none," Hermione had stopped her search too.  
  
"You're counting?" He asked impressed. She didn't respond, "and I'm very proud of you," Severus said truthfully.  
  
"Oh don't! I know you have some problems with your conscious and your past, but this is too much," Hermione said truthfully. She was really sick of being the one to do the killings.  
  
"Okay, sorry, I apologies," Severus said and moved towards where he expected her to be. "I promise I'll kill the next one," he said and let his hands fumble around in the air to find her. He embraced her carefully.  
  
"Promise?" She asked quietly from his hug.  
  
"Cross my heart," he smiled and Hermione gave a short giggle. They broke off their embrace.  
  
"What should we do about the dead guy here?" Hermione asked and puffed the dead man lightly with her foot.  
  
"Put him in the closet over there," Hermione looked around in the room and saw a closet in the corner.  
  
"Convenient," she said smiling and carried the man to the closet along with Severus.  
  
"You think there's anything important in here?" Hermione asked and looked around in the room.  
  
"Don't know," he said and glanced around himself.  
  
"Hmm..." Hermione said quietly, "let's check the other rooms, we can eliminate the rest and then search the house throughout," Hermione suggested and walked towards the door. She opened it carefully and felt Severus grab her hand, she smiled and followed him out into the hall.  
  
"I'm quite sure we've been here before," Severus said and stopped. Hermione looked around, the house was a maze.  
  
"I think you're right, look, there's the staircase. Come let's find one which will lead us up to the second level," Hermione dragged him around one more time until they found a staircase.  
  
"What idiot separates the staircases?" Severus cursed annoyed when they reached it. Slowly they walked up the stairs, both had a firm grip in their silencer.  
  
"Odd," Hermione said as they stepped in some water. She looked down and gasped. "Ravin!" She gasped.  
  
"What the -?" Severus asked confused and looked down the floor. They were standing in a great pool of blood.  
  
"How's," Hermione started out but was cut off by a sound nearby. Both Hermione and Severus pressed up against the wall as they saw someone come out from the room nearby. Hermione felt Severus squeeze her hand as a person walked out the door. Dolores Umbridge. Umbridge passed them quietly while avoiding the pool of blood on the floor. When they were sure she was gone, Severus dragged her into an empty room.  
  
"What was she doing here?" Hermione gasped and became visible.  
  
"Rowena," Severus said and became visible too. Hermione looked at him confused before following his gaze. Just next to the door was a body with his throat sliced. Hermione gasped shocked and turned the other way.  
  
"She killed him," Hermione said trying to steady her breath. "I don't understand," she felt Severus hold around her.  
  
"Relax, we must tell Dumbledore, she was carrying something," Hermione turned to face him.  
  
"Yes... you're right," she trembled lightly. "She's a mean woman, she was about to do the Cruciatus on Harry in our fifth year," Hermione told quietly as she tugged into her potion master, friend and associate's arms.  
  
"The ministry is on to something," he whispered and tabbed her on the head. She felt the cold feeling and she was invisible. Snape became invisible almost a second after. He held her hand and led her carefully out of the room. They walked down the staircase quietly and then hurried to the end of the house where the last staircase would lead the to the ground floor. They hurried into the same room they came from and went out the window, leaving no evidence back that could lead to the identities of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape.  
  
Hermione and Severus hurried over the lawn and over to the hiding, before they became visible.  
  
"_Stain_," Severus whispered and both Disapperated from the 'scene'.  
  
"It's Umbridge Hermione," Severus comforted and held around Hermione in a tight hug.  
  
"Yes, precisely. We have to do something about her, the woman's mad!" Hermione exclaimed slightly shocked of the events of the night.  
  
"Come," he ordered and the hurried towards Hogwarts. They were still holding hands, they both had an uncomfortable feelings as if someone would attack them at any time, even though they were all alone. They hurried up to Dumbledores office to meet him.  
  
"Albus," Severus said as the opened the door instantly without knocking.  
  
"Back so soon," Dumbledore said surprised and gesticulated for them to have a seat.  
  
"We had to leave," Hermione said and looked at Severus, they let go of each other and took a seat. "We were not the only one sneaking around," Hermione started out.  
  
"It seems that Dolores Umbridge is too. She had killed a guard and was leaving with something that could be documents," Severus completed her sentence fast. Dumbledore looked at them surprised.  
  
"Dumbledore, she had sliced the throat of a Death Eater," Hermione informed and watched the old wizard's reaction, he was quite surprised at this bit of news. Hermione and Severus wasn't shocked to see dead people, they were killing people themselves. The thing was that it had been Umbridge who had done the kill, a 'respectable' ministry worker with no Auror education whatsoever. And not to mention how she had done it. It took great strengths to do the Avada Kadavra, but more to actually kill someone with hand or knife.  
  
"Odd," Dumbledore rose from his chair and paced around in the room, while stroking his beard gently. "Are you sure it was her?" Both Severus and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Toad-like bitch," Severus spat and both Hermione and Dumbledore looked at him surprised.  
  
"Well, I can't say I'm that surprised. I actually expected her to do something foolish," Dumbledore said and sighed heavily. "She's trying to help the best as she can, this is not good. We must stop her before she get herself in trouble or others," Dumbledore said sharply.  
  
"Cross your heart, next kill was on you," Hermione said satisfied to Severus.  
  
"I don't think we should eradicate her," Dumbledore chuckled lightly and Hermione blushed.  
  
"It's not like we can lock her up, people will look for her," Hermione said confused. "We can't just march up and ask her to stop playing her foolish games."  
  
"No..." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "We need to find out what's going on. Does Cornelius knows and who's involved," Dumbledore padded Fawkes gently on his head and the bird gave a quiet squeal. "We will need to get inside the ministry," Dumbledore said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"I can do it. If I can play with the Dark Lord, then I certainly can play with fudge," Hermione smirked evilly and Severus looked at her proudly.  
  
"No," he paused, "Yelena can't be seen other places than here and with Voldemort," the wizard looked at the young woman in front of her. "You will need another look," he said and took a seat again, "and you will need to get close, he's not stupid enough to just hand out informations."  
  
"I know Legemency, I'll work on a new look and then I'll pretend to work in the ministry," Hermione yawned quietly.  
  
"I will try and figure out a story, while you find a look," Hermione got up along with Severus.  
  
"Nothing I can do, headmaster?" Severus asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"No," he paused a moment, "yes actually there is," he smiled politely and both Hermione and Severus knew he had a plan. "You should get a new look too, Hermione will we need your support when she attend the ministry. You can play co-workers. Wonderful, you'll do just great since you're co- workers already," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Before you leave, lemon drop?"  
  
"No thank you," the young witch and wizard said in unison and left.  
  
"I'll help you to learn how to change appearance," Hermione said as the walked towards the dungeons. It was difficult to learn how to change appearance. It had taken Hermione nearly two months to learn how to look like Yelena Moscow. She would have to learn quicker this time. It wasn't the same as Tonks. She could screw up her face and become whomever she liked. Hermione had to use a wand and it was extremely difficult to learn and do. That was one of the reasons that Rowena wasn't created that way. Dying her hair blonde and her eyes blue, nothing more, created Rowena.  
  
"Good, we should start the first thing tomorrow," Severus said and turned into the corridor that led to his private rooms.  
  
Hermione entered her own rooms, she was exhausted, and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
The next morning Hermione hurried to eat breakfast and then told she was off to prepare her classes. She used the most of the day making sure that she knew what to do in classes and then she began trying to transform.  
  
She stood in front of the mirror in her rooms and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't want to change, she just wanted to be herself. She sighed and led her wand to her hair. Mumbling a small curse while pointing at her boring hair. The hair turned flaming red after and after ten minutes her hair went to her loin and was really pretty. "Now the difficult part," Hermione mumbled and pointed at her nose. Each body part had to be changed separately, like creating a new person. It was just a small change with the nose and then her eyebrows, which grew smaller and redder. Her lashes become long and black and her skin turned browner. Hermione smiled, she had come to like the pale skin...  
  
"Hermione," Severus said and entered her room.  
  
"I'm just trying to find a look," Hermione said and returned her gaze towards the mirror. Severus watched as she mumbled the curses quietly and precisely.  
  
"Red hair?" Severus asked a bit displeased. He struggled with himself not to come up with a cold comment.  
  
"Yes, I though I'd look different from the others," Hermione paused and touched her long smooth red hair. "Rowena has blonde, Yelena had black, Hermione brown and now this one, red," she smirked and conjured some quiet freckles. "You know you have to make sure you're unrecognisable, right?" Hermione said smiling much at him,  
  
"What do you mean?" He looked at her uneasily as she stood there smiling wistfully at him.  
  
"You have to become the opposite of Severus Snape, sweet, polite calm..."  
  
"You say I'm not that now?" He asked silky and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Come on Sevii," Hermione said teasingly and he shot her irritated glare when she called him 'Sevii.'  
  
"Otherwise you could become a woman," Hermione said trying to smother a laugh.  
  
"I think not!" Severus said outraged and shuddered lightly.  
  
"What's wrong with being a lady?" Hermione asked surprised and turned to face him.  
  
"I merely mean that I would never become a woman when the situation is involving sensual effects. I am quite sure you'll have to... play minister Fudge around to get your will," he avoided her gaze.  
  
"I hope you mean that in as 'you-can't-play-a-woman-because-flirting-with- Fudge-would-make-you-vomit-and-being-alone-with-him-would-probably-ending- up-with-a-strangulation', not to mention you are really a man," Hermione said coldly and turned towards the mirror again, "Now, silence," Hermione ordered politely and continued to transform.  
  
Her skin was brown and her hair was red and long. She had little freckles and she had become slightly lower. Minister Fudge wasn't that tall a man. It had been easy to create a new look, at least easier than the first time.  
  
"Now, your turn," Hermione said and moved away from the mirror.  
  
"Any suggestions to my new look?" Severus asked and stepped in front of the mirror. Hermione pointed her wand at him hair and mumbled some curses until it was short, but a bit messy.  
  
"I'm ugly!" He exclaimed and looked into the mirror carefully. Hermione raised an eyebrow instead of saying anything.  
  
"You know, you're not done yet," she said and once again mumbled some curses and the hair turned brown.  
  
"Brown?" Severus said and looked at her, Hermione nodded dull and let her wand touch his pale skin. Severus watched horrified as his sallow, precious, skin turned into a light brown, he looked like he had stayed out in the sun! He hated the sun! He clenched his teeth tightly not to grab his wand and turn himself back. Hermione seemed to notice his dismay of his new colour.  
  
"It took me 142 spells to make me look like Yelena, one spell can change me back from it. I know you don't want to look good," she pretended not to notice his evil glare, "but live with it, just for a while," Hermione continued to transform him.  
  
"So that means you have to do 142 spells every time you need to change appearance?"  
  
"No, when you're finished with the look, you are able to create one spell, that will allow you to change into the appearance."  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Wow..." Hermione said and watched Severus Snape turn in front the mirror.  
  
"Well, I guess I can live with it..." He looked over his shoulder and into the mirror to check how he looked from behind.  
  
"You look really..." Hermione stopped and blushed.  
  
"Really what, miss Granger?" He asked interested.  
  
"We should change your voice," Hermione trailed off smiling. He snorted quietly. Severus mumbled a small spell and his voice changed into a young man's voice "How's this?" He asked and Hermione couldn't help smiling greatly.  
  
"That is perfect," she smiled and looked down his body. "You should have new cloths too."  
  
"What's wrong with my cloths?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just too much Severus Snape," Hermione calmed him down. "Maybe something more... fancy, stylish, something to match today's youth? Just something that doesn't cry out: I've just been to a funeral," Hermione flicked her wand and his robes became dark blue. "This is a good start..." 


	4. 4

**Chapter 4 – here we go**  
  
It was Friday and the last class of the day was just before lunchtime. Hermione had done really good playing Professor and Tonks was doing really good playing Hermione. Hermione had yet not talked with any of the Slytherins, not many of them had chosen Arithmancy, but she had seen them look at her respectfully sometimes.  
  
"Good afternoon," Hermione said in her usual sweet voice when she greeted her associates at the head table around lunch.  
  
"Good afternoon," squeaked little Professor Flitwick and some of the other teachers greeted the young witch politely.  
  
"Professor Moscow," an odd voice said politely and Hermione turned her attention towards Trelawney, who sat four chairs away.  
  
"Yes, Sibyll?" Hermione asked and gave a fake smile. Those who new the truth about Yelena Moscow had to admit, that she was excellent at manipulating people even if she didn't like them.  
  
"I just wanted to inform you, that I see something dark around you," her voice was mysterious and Hermione giggled sweetly.  
  
"Yes I feel that I must be coming down with a flue. You know the weather, feels like it's hot enough, but it really isn't," She mocked and heard Severus and Minerva, not to mention several other Professors, trying to restraint themselves from chuckling.  
  
"I see a dark shadow has crept over your mind," Sibylls informed with wide eyes, completely ignoring her mock-comment.  
  
"Sibyll I hardly think something horrible is going to happen, I would appreciate if you would leave miss Moscow alone," Severus interfered and made the staff look at him surprised.  
  
"Thank you love," Hermione said politely and gave a small girlish giggle towards Trelawney. "I must be going now, I have essays to correct," Hermione got up neatly from her chair and left the Great Hall, under many stares from the Slytherin students. Hermione usual called Severus for love, she called a lot of people for love. She did it mostly when manipulating or being extremely sweet.  
  
Later...  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in a sweet voice, and looked at the six students who were about to attack each other. Harry, Ron and Tonks, well Hermione, looked at... Hermione, Yelena, strangely. Hermione gazed at Malfoy and his two dim-headed guards.  
  
"Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood!" Harry said coldly and gazed at Malfoy while clutching his wand. Malfoy smirked, he had yet not talked with Professor Yelena Moscow, but he knew of her and knew she wouldn't take points from him.  
  
"I can't possibly believe young mister Malfoy use such a terrible name!" Hermione said in an oversweet voice. The students shuddered under her voice and Malfoy became unsure of what the Professor would do.  
  
"I would never do that!" Malfoy suddenly exclaimed and the Dream Team shot him a surprised glare.  
  
It pained Hermione, "Ten points from Gryffindor for such an intolerable lie," she said and Harry and Ron both looked at her shocked. She didn't blink even once. She had to. They knew that. "Disappear," she told the three Gryffindors and they did what was told.  
  
"Mister Malfoy," Hermione said and tilted her head while having her eyes fixed upon them.  
  
"Ye- yes Professor?" Malfoy tried to steady her voice, Hermione knew she had picked on a few things from Voldemort. She smiled politely.  
  
"Misters Malfoy, Grabbe and Goyle, please do follow me," she said and walked gracefully towards her office. She took a seat in her chair and gesticulated for the three young men to take a seat too.  
  
"Tea?" She asked politely and gazed at them before pouring some tea. "Your father speaks very highly of you, Draco. Professor Snape speaks very highly of you," Hermione informed painfully and looked into the eyes of Malfoy junior.  
  
"I myself would have expected more," she turned business like at once, "I will not hear you've called anyone mudbloods again, understood? You should now better than to draw attention to..." she smiled politely. "Do you understand me, dear?" Her voice was once again pleasant and sweet.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Malfoy bowed his head slightly, looking somewhat ashamed, though Hermione knew otherwise.  
  
"Good, good, ten points to Slytherin," she smiled and got up from her seat. "Now off you go," Hermione said and the boys left the office.  
  
"Impressive," a deep voice said behind her and Hermione froze.  
  
"My love, you should now better than to sneak up on me like that," Hermione turned to face the man.  
  
"My apology, Milady," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"So, Severus," Hermione said silky and closed the door. How he had gotten inside her office, was a mystery but she didn't care right now. She walked carefully towards him knowing that he would feel extremely uncomfortable. "What," she asked sliding her fingers down his chest, "can I do for you?" She never even blinked with her eyes. She was so close to him, she loved playing with him.  
  
"I was just wondered when we just execute the plan?" He asked just as smooth and Hermione looked at him with a smile.  
  
"Yes, before the ministry closes," she mumbled and leaned closer. They were sharing the same breath, Hermione backed away. "Now?" She turned away from him and walked over to the door. Behind her, Severus stood trying to breathe from the little experience. They both went down to Hermiones private rooms.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore," Hermione said and threw some powder in the fireplace.  
  
"Yelena, Severus," Albus said happily and looked at the couple.  
  
"We're off to the ministry," Severus said and Albus nodded.  
  
"Come to my office when you've finished."  
  
**Name:** Hermione Granger  
**Cover name:** Diane Winter  
**Age:** 24  
**Job: **Working in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Magical Co-operation.  
**Native country and language: **Australia, Australian.  
  
**Name: **Severus Snape  
**Cover name: **Jeremy Winston  
**Age: **26  
**Job: **Working in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Magical Co-operation.  
**Native country and language: **Australia, Australian.  
  
"Okay, we're both sent from Australia to learn something about England and so on... Dumbledore's made sure that we 'work' there..." Severus said and swept a cloak around him.  
  
"Yes, okay, ready?" Hermione asked a bit shakily and got some floo powder.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
Hermione stumbled out the fireplace in the Ministry of Magic. A second later Severus came through the fireplace.  
  
"How long have we worked here?" Hermione asked whispering.  
  
"Came here just before the beginning of the vacation," Severus whispered back.  
  
"Okay, but we don't really going to work here, so come on, let's head for the Ministers office, I'll just say that my 'father' has a message or something," Hermione smirked. They had gone through the plan a dozen of times, but it was always unnerving.  
  
"Excuse me, Minister?" Hermione opened the door into Fudge.  
  
"Come in," Fudge said and Hermione entered in a small skirt.  
  
"Who are you?" Fudge asked confused and looked at the sexy redhead in front of him.  
  
"Diane," Hermione said trying to make him 'remember'. "I just wanted to tell you that my father is pleased with you. He is very happy that you let Mr. Winston and me get a job," Hermione said gratefully and took a seat in front of him.  
  
"Your father?" Fudge asked blurry.  
  
"Yes, Carlson, remember? High status in the Australian ministry?" Hermione said and knew she had tricked it. A man with high position was always 'remembered' by Fudge.  
  
"Oh yes!" He said and got up pretending he knew of the man she was talking about. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry Diane for not remembering," he apologised and smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's okay, Minister," she said blushing lightly.  
  
"Where was it I gave you a job?" He asked pretending to have it on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Department of International Magical Co-operation," she assisted and he nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes, now I remember... Well I hope you and Mr. Winston are all settled in and learning about our country while assisting us to learn about yours?"  
  
"Yes, yes indeed Minister," Hermione said and shook her head wildly to loosen up her long red hair.  
  
"Good, you must say hello to your father for me," Fudge insisted and Hermione smiled and nodded. _God, what an idiot_, she thought amused. "Anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"No," Hermione got up from her seat, "well, I guess one thing," she said a bit hesitative. Fudge looked at her patiently. "You see, I really admire your work and... you," she blushed furiously but at the same time tried to sound professional.  
  
"Oh, I do my best," he said humble and smiled.  
  
"Well, I was hoping you could do me a favour..." she looked into his eyes pleadingly, "can you give me a position near you? I would love to be near and see how you work, it would be such an honour!" Hermione nearly blurted out. "My apology, Minister. I am very eager, almost too eager. My papers are very good, I shall bring them if you wish a proof," Hermione proposed and the minister nodded.  
  
"Yes, do that and I will see what I can do," Minister Fudge said and Hermione got up and shook his hand lightly.  
  
"You have no idea how much this means to me, I will tell my father what a generous man you are," Hermione said smiling.

"You do that," Fudge said and walked Hermione to the door.  
  
"God, that was almost too easy!" Hermione said when she met up with Severus near the elevator. "I just need to show him my papers, and then I'll have a job," Hermione smiled to Severus greatly and walked into the elevator with him. They were alone in the elevator.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?" Severus asked quietly without looking at her.  
  
"I'm not sure of anything, but I have to..." Hermione responded quietly. "I've already come this far..." Hermione dealt with a lot of different things, now she had to become Fudge's lover to make him speak. Well, hopefully things wouldn't come to having sex with him, but Hermione knew, as everyone else, that she had to get those informations needed, at every cost. This was her part in the war, she could do this. It was really nothing much, she'd live without having sex with anyone. She'd like to still have her virginity in the end.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
"I need the files of Diane Winter," Hermione said once Severus and her were in the headmaster's office.  
  
"Ah, yes," he opened a drawer and got out a small file with papers.  
  
"Thank you," she said politely and looked at the watch on his desk, it was nearly four. "I think I'll go talk with Tonks, I'd like to be become myself, just for a short time..." Hermione said and got up and changed into Yelena Moscow.  
  
She entered the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Miss Granger," Yelena said sweetly and Tonks looked up at her. "Can I have a moment?" Hermione asked a noticed some of the student look at her, "about an essay of yours," she said and Tonks got up.  
  
"Heya Herm," Tonks said as they entered Hermiones office. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the name 'Herm'.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to become yourself, just for a while?"  
  
"Sure, I could need a break..." Tonks said smiling.  
  
"You can relax for the weekend, I don't think that Yelena will be needed that much, and if she is I can pretend to go to the library and then transform into her..." Hermione smiled happily.  
  
"Deal, when shall I come back?" Tonks said. She liked being back at Hogwarts, it was nice.  
  
"Guess Monday morning around breakfast," Hermione wondered.  
  
And then they transformed and Tonks used to floo to get away from Hogwarts. Hermione turned into herself again and looked around. She would need to correct the student's essays and then she would need to do her own homework. It was tough, but Hermione managed to do what they were assigned. She used her NEWT classes to do most of her homework since there was no one attending Arithmancy on NEWT level, except herself.  
  
"Hey, Herm," Ron said as Hermione took a seat.  
  
"It's really me," Hermione whispered and Ron smiled brighter.  
  
"Why? Where's Tonks then?" Ron whispered quietly and both Harry and Hermione had to lean closer to hear it.  
  
"Left for the weekend, I just need to be myself," Hermione let out a long stream of air and relaxed.  
  
"But I have to work before I can relax completely," Hermione informed and began correcting assignments. After making sure that she herself had done no mistakes when corrected the Arithmancy essays, she started on her own homework, but, only to be bothered by the dinner bell.  
  
"Dinner," she sighed and got up with Ron.  
  
"What did yo- Professor Moscow speak with Malfoy about?" Harry asked interested.  
  
"That he should stay low and not attract attention. I think he'll shut up for now," Hermione smiled and suddenly hugged her two friends right on the staircase.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry breathed when she let go of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, it's just been so weird these past months, and it's just good to be with you both again, I love you!" She informed and shed a tear.  
  
"We love you too," Ron said, his ears slightly pink.  
  
"I have to tell Dumbledore about Tonks and me having switched back," Hermione said low when they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Shouldn't you meet with Voldemort or something?" Ron whispered.  
  
"No, I told him that things been too busy," she whispered and left them to see Dumbledore at the head table.  
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said greeting and Hermione bowed lightly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Professors," Hermione said smiling. She looked into Dumbledore eyes and let him know what had happened. He nodded acceptingly and smiled. "I just wanted to know something about a book, but I've just found out about it by myself," she said as an excuse for her presence.  
  
"Of course, miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled and Hermione returned to her two friends.  
  
Hermione glanced up at Dumbledore who informed Severus and Minerva about the switch quietly, both teachers glanced at her for a short second.  
  
"Hermione," Lavender nearly yelled and Hermione finally looked up at the girl.  
  
"Yes?" She asked politely and looked patiently at Lavender.  
  
"When are you going to see David?" Lavender asked and Hermione looked at her confused.  
  
"David?" She asked confused.  
  
"Yes, David, the cute Ravenclaw guy who asked you out, you said yes, remembers?" Lavender spoke as if Hermione was deaf. Lavender signalled with hands too. Both Ron and Harry spat out their drinks and looked at Hermione. She shot a glance at the Ravenclaw table. She knew that there was someone called David over there... Hermione was head girl, but since the start, Tonks had taken her duties because of the shift between them of course.  
  
"I- I don't know," Hermione said slowly trying to come up with a solution. Tonks had agreed to go on a date with some guy and they had forgotten to talk about what had happened meanwhile Hermione was Yelena. Shit.  
  
"You don't know? Well find out!" Parvati said joining the conversation.  
  
"You got a date?" Neville asked surprised and Hermione blushed annoyed. What did they expect? That she was completely impotent with handling guys? (And she was)  
  
"Not anymore," Harry and Ron both said looking at Hermione importantly.  
  
"No, no... I need do my work, I am a head girl now..." Hermione excused.  
  
"What's going on Hermione? You seemed so eager last time we spoke about it," Lavender said quietly and looked at Hermione.  
  
"I know, but I've changed my mind," Hermione said plainly, "I should go and tell him," Hermione got up and left the Great Hall instead of heading for the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Nymphedora Tonks!" Hermione yelled and threw some powder in the fire. She had returned to Yelenas office.  
  
"Oy?" A voice said and Hermione was looking into an odd room.  
  
"Tonks?" Hermione asked and Tonks took a seat in front of the fire. "Where are you?"  
  
"Home, in London, I have a really nice place," she looked around. Hermione couldn't see it, the view from the fire wasn't the best.  
  
"You've said yes to go out on a date with some guy called David?" Hermione got to the point right away.  
  
"Oh... yeah... I couldn't help myself, he look so cute."  
  
"Okay, details and we have to turn him down. We can pretend that we're dating Ron for the year," Hermione hurried to say. Harry wouldn't do, he was too busy too. Tonks told about the week and the conversation with Lavender and Parvati and the conversation with David.  
  
"Okay, listen," Hermione said carefully, "I'll talk with Harry and Ron and we'll pretend that I've started to date Ron, that way no one will ask about anything..." Hermione breathed out tiredly. Hermione told Ron and Harry about the plan Tonks and her had brewed, the only thing left was to tell David about it. But not now, she would have to do it the following day. She had to do her homework. Her homework was done quickly; she had after all read the most of the books owned by Voldemort, transfigurations and charms not to mentions dark arts. Hermione was getting a headache and around ten in the evening she went to bed.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
"David?" Hermione asked carefully. She had moved quietly over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Hermione," he said and smiled brightly. He was actually really nice to look at, Hermione thought.  
  
"Can we talk, somewhere private?" She asked, her hands were sweaty, damn Tonks!  
  
"Sure," he got up and walked with her out of the Great Hall. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, you might hate me for this, and I understand you..." Hermione started out quietly while gazing down the floor. "You see, you asked me out and I said yes, but later I realised I can't go out with you, you're a really, really nice guy, but my heart belongs to someone else..." David looked at her surprised. The good looking and clever Ravenclaw had been turned down. Wow...  
  
"Who is this other?"  
  
"... Ronald Weasley," Hermione bit her lip, it was so ridicules.  
  
"Okay... Ehem... sure..." David said understanding, or at least trying to be.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry... so... well... I should go tell Ron my feelings," she said and nodded slightly indicating that her idea was good.  
  
"Yes... good luck," mumbled David and Hermione left him.  
  
"What did he say?" Ron whispered when Hermione took a seat. David had re- entered the Great Hall and had taken a seat at the Ravenclaw table again.  
  
"I'll tell you if you get up and walk with me quietly outside," Hermione whispered back and got up along with Ron. Harry looked at them.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"We'll tell you later, trust me," Hermione said and dragged Ron along.  
  
"So we're dating?" Ron asked interested. "Cool."  
  
"We're 'dating', not dating," Hermione said and Ron looked confused at her. "We pretend to be dating," Hermione finally said and grabbed her forehead tiredly. Hermione and Ron both walked into the Great Hall again smiling and pretending to be a happy couple. Hermione was holding hands with Ron and was shining with happiness. Or excitement for the plot she had going. A few people looked at them surprised as they saw them holding hands, even the dearest Gryffindors gaped.  
  
"You're dating Ron instead of David?!" Lavender asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes," Hermione informed while Ron whispered the plan in Harrys ear.  
  
"Oh... Okay..." Lavender responded a bit dim.  
  
"Harry, Ron, can we leave?" Hermione asked politely and the Dream Team left.  
  
"I need to inform Alb... Dumbledore about things, again, I just needed an excuse to transform..." Hermione smiled and left Harry and Ron to go to Yelena's office. When making sure no one was watching, she changed appearance.  
  
"Spoon full of sugar," Hermione said and the gargoyle rotated, revealing a staircase to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Come in," a cheerful voice spoke as Hermione knocked. She opened the door quietly and stuck her head inside.  
  
"Headmaster," Hermione greeted and opened the door a bit more. Lupin, Minerva and Severus was in there along with the headmaster. Lupin was the DADA teacher again.  
  
"Yelena," they all greeted as Hermione closed the door.  
  
"I just wanted to inform that Ron and I are 'dating'," she informed. "Not really dating, but pretending to be dating. I... Tonks were asked out when being me by a certain David from Ravenclaw, she said yes," Hermione sighed and let the conversation flow.  
  
"Yes, it is a good excuse to give," Dumbledore chuckled lightly.  
  
"I've sent off the files to the minister, I will ask him about it all in Monday after class," Hermione informed. "I just can't believe it was that easy..."  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
Hermione sat in her private rooms in the dungeons and relaxed. She had given her head girl rooms to Tonks. All students were outside enjoying the last sunshines from the sun before the winter would completely take over. _'I'm four persons,' _she wondered mutely and sighed tiredly. Saturday was ending and the night was coming close. The weekend had gone by so fast and now it was almost over. She wondered what she would be doing Sunday, nothing much probably. She would have to attend breakfast as Yelena otherwise it would seem odd. Beside no one ever noticed when Hermione was not attending meals, they probably just expected her to be in the library.  
  
She dozed off in the chair she was sitting in.  
  
Hermione woke up around 7 in the morning, she had fallen asleep in a chair and her back was paying for it. She moaned achingly and dragged herself into the shower.  
  
"Au," she whined as she bended down to get off her socks. Her back was destroyed, or at least felt like it. The hot water was streaming down her naked flesh. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the water hitting her back roughly. Her hands were soaping her entire body, gliding up and down her flesh. She cried out a small moan before letting the water clean her up.  
  
She turned into Yelena Moscow and dried her hair and body with a spell. She was standing in front of the mirror looking and her naked self. Should she tie her hair up in the usual tight knot? She tried different hairstyles, but none of them had that respectful look she wanted to achieve. So it ended with the usual tight knot. She found a red and black robe with loose sleeves and got on some red lipstick as the last touch.  
  
She entered the great hall with sweet and innocent smile as always. Gracefully she headed towards the head table and claimed her usual seat next to Severus.  
  
"Good morning darlings," Hermione said in a singsong voice that Yelena Moscow was known for.  
  
"Yelena," the teachers greeted.  
  
"How's your first week been?" Little Professor Flitwick asked politely.  
  
"Interesting," she poured some juice and sipped it lightly. "Though I must admit that I don't meet that many students," she wrinkled her nose lightly.  
  
"Well I'm quite sure Severus won't mind you assisting him," Albus lit up in a bright smile.  
  
"I would love that, Albus," Hermione said heartily, "I am actually only going to have two classes tomorrow, I could go down to the dungeons afterwards," Hermione spoke as if she didn't need Severus's permission to assist his classes.  
  
"I don't have anything to say?" Severus asked bemused and Hermione turned to him.  
  
"I didn't think you would mind, do you love?" Hermione asked silky while gazing into his eyes. He didn't say anything, a part of him wanted to say no, but then again, she had much power over him, even though he knew she "wouldn't" use it, not to mention that if anyone of the Slytherins saw him not obey her wish, they would tell their father and Voldemort would be on his neck. Albus would probably insist on letting her assist.  
  
"I think it is a great idea, in fact, I insist on that you assist him throughout the following week, that is when you've finished your own classes, it will give you a chance to get to know people," Albus's eyes twinkled delighted and Severus couldn't help but frown at the always-so- happy-wizard.  
  
"Can't wait," Hermione said sincerely with a smug.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
Hermione went into an empty classroom to change appearance, she was really looking forward to assist Severus in his classes, oh boy! He would have to behave to nicely! She sniggered quietly to herself before leaving and heading towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Hey Herm," Harry and Ron said in unison as she took a seat next to them.  
  
"Hello Ronny, Hairy," Hermione spat back grinning and both boys looked at her coldly.  
  
"Ronny? Don't ever call me that, you know that Hermione, it's so..." Ron trailed off silently and moved one of his knight towards one Harry's queen. They were playing wizard's chess.  
  
"Then stop calling me Herm," she said wisely and smiled.  
  
"But Herm is pretty," Ron excused and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Pretty? Come on, can we go outside?" Hermione got up form her chair and stretched. The two boys looked at their friend, they could quit the game for now.  
  
Hermione leaned up against the tree down at the lake and Harry and Ron joined her.  
  
"It'd an odd year," Harry sighed quietly as the three gazed out upon the silent water.  
  
"I don't want to move on," Ron confessed quietly and Harry and Hermione looked at him agreeing.  
  
"Me neither," Hermione paused, "so much has happened, I don't even see us as students anymore. I don't even know what to see myself as," Hermione said confused and let her head fall dull to the side.  
  
"We're not students anymore, we haven't been since the beginning of our sixth year," it had been at that time when the Order of the Phoenix had realised the possibilities in having the Dream Team included. It would certainly be an unexpected move.  
  
"Yeah, it's tough. Harry's learning all new things, the War is coming closer..." Ron sighed sadly.  
  
"But we should be proud of ourselves, we've done so much good and we've gotten so far," Harry responded quietly. It was true, but no matter how much good each of them had made, they had been changed forever and they had been change too early. They were still just children...  
  
"Good," Hermione snorted sadly and gazed down at her hands. She didn't felt like she had done much good.  
  
"You've done most good, Hermione," Ron said comfortingly.  
  
"I don't feel like it. I don't feel anything anymore. I've changed so much; I've..." she broke off confused.  
  
"You are good. You've done something no one has ever done before," Harry said gazing into her brown eyes. "Guess we just have to adjust..."  
  
"But how long will it take to adjust?" Hermione questioned forlornly and turned her gaze upon the water again.  
  
"We can't talk about it here," Ron reminded and they all made a small noise of dismay. The Dream Team, they were those who was affected the most by the War. They were the centres of the War; the Dream Team were to rescue the world with Harry Potter in the lead.  
  
"Just promise me one thing," Hermione said and wiped away a tear quickly, "that we'll make it, and no matter what we'll stay together..."  
  
"Promise," both boys said in unison. They knew Hermione was doing dangerous stuff, but details were not told.  
  
"I don't wanna leave Hogwarts," Harry informed dull after a couple of minutes in silence.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Hogwarts is my home, it's always been that."  
  
"It has become my home too. Since my parents died..." She was pulling the grass up from the ground boringly.


	5. 5

**Chapter 5 – Irresistible body**  
  
_AN: Hope I haven't lost any of you readers... Please remember that Hermione is head girl and therefore has her own private room._  
  
Monday:  
  
8:45-10:30 = Third years Hufflepuf, Gryffindor.  
  
10:30 – 10:15 = Third years Slytherin, Ravenclaw.  
  
Tuesday:  
  
8:45-10:30 = Fourth years Hufflepuf, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, not that many so they fit in one class.  
  
10:30-11:15 = Fourth years, Hufflepuf, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, not that many so they fit in one class  
  
11:15-12:00 = Fifth years Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw.  
  
Wednesday:  
  
8:45-10:30 = Sixth years Ravenclaw, Gryffindor.  
  
10:30-11:15 = Sixth years Ravenclaw, Gryffindor.  
  
11:15-12:00 = Sixth years Slytherin, Hufflepuf.  
  
12:00-12:34 = Lunch.  
  
12:45-13:30 = Fifth years Gryffindor, Slytherin.  
  
Thursday:  
  
8:45-10:30 = Third years Hufflepuf, Gryffindor.  
  
10:30-11:15 = Third years Slytherin, Ravenclaw  
  
11:15-12:00 = Fifth years Gryffindor, Slytherin.  
  
12:00-12:45 = Lunch.  
  
12:45-13:30 = Fifth years Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw  
  
Friday:  
  
8:45-10:30 = Fifth years Gryffindor, Slytherin.  
  
10:30-11:15 = Fifth years Gryffindor, Slytherin.  
  
11:15-12:00 = Fifth years Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw.  
  
12:00-12:45 = Lunch.  
  
12:45-13:30 = Fifth years Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw  
  
Monday's classes went smoothly and Hermione found herself descending the staircase down to the dungeons. She shivered lightly as the cold air embraced her. The class would be just about to start, she corrected her cloths and her looks carefully before knocking gently on the door.  
  
"Enter," she heard Severus bark from the inside. Slowly she pushed the door open and entered.  
  
"Excuse me," She said politely and most of the students turned to see who was at the door. Severus Snape tried his best not to scowl, but it was hard.  
  
"Professor Moscow will be joining some of the classes in this week," Snape informed carelessly and by his voice Hermione felt like running away. She shuddered lightly.  
  
"Just to get to know you and see how you work," she added politely and walked over to Severus and sat on his desk.  
  
"Back to work," Severus barked coldly and the students hurried on. The class had just started and they were lighting the fires beneath their cauldrons and finding ingredients. It was Ravenclaw and Hufflepuf, first years.  
  
"Severus, darling," Hermione said quietly as she took a seat on top of his desk.  
  
"Sitting on the desk?" He asked just as quiet as she had done.  
  
"Unless you wish to let give up your chair?" She smirked and turned her face towards the students. She crossed her legs nicely before giving the blackboard a glance, they were going to make a simple cure for swellings. Hermione noticed Snape getting up from his chair and start walking around between the students. Silently she watched him, he made them nervous, but never did he treat them like he treated the Gryffindors. The class went on quickly, Hermione was still uncertain of herself to start moving around the cauldrons and checking up on the students.  
  
"You may bottle your potions, bring it to my desk and leave," Severus finally said at the end of the class. Hermione watched the students bottle their potion and pack their things together. Hermione moved over to a young girl who seemed to have trouble filling the potion in a flagon.  
  
"Here," Hermione said and showed the girl an easy way to fill the flagon without getting in contact with the potion or inhaling any fumes.  
  
"Thank you Professor," the girl said in what reminded of a whisper before packing her things together.  
  
"Assisting, not helping," Severus corrected as the last student had left the room. Hermione turned to face him, for a moment they just eye battled. "No comment?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Your students has arrived," She said trying to smother a smile. Snape turned around to face seventh years Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hermiones heart skipped as she noticed what year it was.  
  
"Enter!" Snape growled and the students hurried inside. "It doesn't suit you to be nervous, Yelena," Severus walked closer and whispered.  
  
"Merely surprised," she whispered back and looked into his deep black pools.  
  
"It would not be suitable for you to sit on the table with the room filled with lustful seventh years," he informed quietly and Hermione let out a small giggle, which made the class look surprised at their snappy and snarling potion master and what seemed to be a pale goddess. Hermione gave him a sweet smile before gazing out on the class.  
  
"Now behave, Severus," she warned in a whisper. She had turned her gaze towards him and he knew that she meant that if he made her upset, he would deal with the consequences. Consequences without using magic, Hermione would never spell him, but Severus had come across a bad-tempered Hermione once before, a mistake he made sure not to repeat. Hermione turned her gaze out upon the nervous students once more.  
  
"Hello," she said tunefully to the class. "Not many has selected Arithmancy so I don't meet many students. Professor Snape has been so kind to offer me to assist him throughout this week. Feel free to ask me about anything and I shall try and help you the best I can," she smiled invitingly, Severus smiled and many students looked confused, not to mention horrified, at each other. Hermione stepped behind Severus indicating that she had said what she wished to say.  
  
"Last Friday we talked about what happens when adding a non-human hair in a Poly Juice potion. Today you shall make the potion which will transform you into a human again, or at least help you on the way," Severus flicked his wand, and the recipe appeared on the blackboard. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron who sat in the back of the class. They smiled to her and she vaguely returned it.  
  
"So what now, Yelena," Severus asked quietly, "your insides must ache in wanting to help Longbottom," he smirked quietly, but not quietly enough. From a students view it would seem that the potion master was talking 'happily' with the Arithmancy Professor.  
  
"Oh Sevii," Hermione teased, "of course not. I know how to separate my appearances," she whispered, not totally true, but almost. He snorted and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Hermione walked behind his desk and took a seat in his chair, Severus looked at her coldly and with his eyes, demanding an explanation. She pretended not to notice his staggering gaze. He took a deep breath silently and let it out again. It seemed that he was struggling with himself not to tell the little miss-know-it-all a thing or two. 'She's Yelena Moscow now, she's behaving that way because it is necessary, Draco is here..." He tried to calm himself. When he opened his eyes again Hermione just sat watching him amused.  
  
"Severus, I'm sorry," Hermione got up, sometimes she went too far and apparently, even though it was just a chair, she had gone too far.  
  
"No Yelena, I'm sorry," he said bowing slightly with his head. Hermione was the first who could 'control' him like that, but there was something about her. He smiled politely and Hermione looked at him uncertainly. "Sit," he ordered and walked closer to help her sit down. She crossed her legs while trying not to look astonished. She knew he had a plan; he always had a plan. That was their little game...  
  
Snape began pacing between the students, breathing down their necks, and Hermione thought she'd do the same. She got up from her seat and walked over to Severus.  
  
"Don't mind if I'm checking up on the students too?" She barely whispered. He gave her a court smile before moving on to the next cauldron. Hermione walked quietly over to the Slytherins.  
  
"Do you think that's wise to add, miss Parkinson?" Hermione asked softly and Pansy looked at her surprised.  
  
"Yes?" She answered in a more questionable way. Some of the Slytherin listened carefully.  
  
"It says Fig on the board, is that fig?" Hermione looked down at the ingredient Pansy was about to add.  
  
"What's going on?" A quiet voice whispered coldly.  
  
"Miss Parkinson was about to add the wrong ingredient," Hermione informed with a small smile.  
  
"I must've read wrong," Pansy excused stuttering. Severus carefully took Hermiones hand and led her away from the Slytherins.  
  
"Severus you will behave," Hermione said not allowing him to treat her like that again. He had pulled her away from the Slytherins with a firm grab. That would have to change. "You should be thanking me," Hermione whispered observingly once they were next to his desk. He quirked and eyebrow at her and Hermione couldn't help smiling. "I'll check up on the Gryffindors instead," she bit her lip bemused before walking over towards the Gryffindors. Many of them were doing really good, of course Lavender and Parvati was talking too much as usual.  
  
"You can talk when the lesson's finished," Hermione said politely and the two girls looked at her a bit frosty. Hermione had always wished to shut them up, they always talked so much. She was near Neville and she couldn't help but wanting to go help him. She walked over to him and looked into his cauldron.  
  
"How far are you?" She asked interested while looking into his shimmering cauldron. He looked bewildered at her for a moment, she was talking politely to him!  
  
"Third line on the blackboard," Hermione looked up at the blackboard, he was slow making potions.  
  
"Good, you're doing fine, just relax," she encouraged him quietly. She felt Severus's gaze upon her, but she didn't care. She had always wanted to tell Neville to relax, that way he would do best. Being a student when telling him never did well, he needed to be told from a teacher.  
  
"T-thank you," he stuttered surprised and Hermione moved on to Harry, Ron and Tonks – in disguise as Hermione Granger.  
  
"Well done," Hermione said looking into each of their cauldrons. Tonks was really good a potion so there was no worries in the potion lesions. The three students couldn't help but smile. "Tell Mr. Longbottom to see me at my office at five," Hermione asked quietly so no one else would hear,  
  
"Make sure no one hears it," then she turned around and headed for Severus. It was the day's last class and it was a double lesion.  
  
"Managed to help Mr. Longbottom, did we?" Severus asked calmly.  
  
"No, he was doing fine by himself," Hermione informed proudly.  
  
"Don't blow your cover, Yelena. You're not supposed to like Gryffindors," Severus had stepped a bit closer and the pair was talking quietly together.  
  
"People know me as fair, to a certain point, even Malfoy knows that he can't get away with everything with me," Hermione informed. "That way I'm able to help where I wish to help. Don't dare to lecture me about Yelena, Severus," she was annoyed and Severus knew he should be careful about pushing her. Okay he had to admit that she was Yelena and she was usually very fair, he should've shut up. Severus's shouldn't teach her about Yelena Moscow, her mused mutely. Hermione knew perfectly well what was appropriate and what wasn't.  
  
"Just be careful," he begged her whispering.  
  
"Severus darling, I will," she said turning into Yelena Moscow personality completely. She walked over and took a seat in his chair while watching the students like a hog. Sometimes Severus was impressed how she could change so fast.  
  
"Professor Moscow," a small voice called and Hermione looked up. She gazed around the class and noticed Malfoy Junior.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" She asked when she had reached him.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you're a really good teacher," he said flattering. Hermione felt like vomiting. What a prat. Disgusting child!  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Hermione responded with a low giggle while trying her best not to hex him. "Just call if you need anything," she asked him. Blasted child! Little annoying Slytherin! Hermione damned him inside herself as she walked up to the table.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
Finally the bell rang and Hermione and Severus watched as the students hurried to fill several flagons, with their potion.  
  
"That went well, don't you think so too?" Hermione smiled and looked at Severus.  
  
"Indeed, you've managed to capture young Mr. Malfoy with your charm, and I'm sure he wasn't the only one looking at you when walking around," Severus informed.  
  
"Severus love, are you watching me?" Hermione pretended not to understand what he meant.  
  
"Always," he said with a sardonic smile and Hermione moved closer.  
  
"Come on Sevii," Hermione said teasingly and slid her fingers up and down his chest, "I can't help that young Mr. Malfoy has gotten an interest in me, can't help the way I walk," she whispered quietly. "We should get to the Ministry," she smiled and dragged him to her private rooms.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore," she said when she had thrown some powder in the fireplace.  
  
"Yelena," Albus greeted.  
  
"Are you alone Albus?" She asked and she saw him nod.  
  
"Severus and I are leaving to the Ministry," Hermione informed and Albus, once again, nodded.  
  
"Good, good. Now be careful," he asked and Hermione nodded before breaking the connection.  
  
"We should change," she said and flicked her wand. A great box appeared with cloths for them both. Hermione gestured for him to change in the bathroom, while she changed in the bedroom.  
  
Hermione made sure she looked proper before entering the living room where a new Severus Snape stood.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked gesturing for her hand.  
  
"Ministry of Magic," Hermione said when they both was standing in the fire together. Hermione felt a rush as they took off.  
  
"I'll never learn to land properly," Hermione admitted annoyed as she got up from the floor. Severus snorted with a smile and used a spell to red rid of all the soot. It was actually quite odd. When being Severus Snape and Yelena Moscow the pair acted respectfully, teasingly, and Hermione lovingly and dominating. When Ravin and Rowena they were friends and partners while Diane and Jeremy hadn't developed a relationship yet. Hermione and Snape were, used to be, enemies. Their exact relationship is difficult and frustrating since it is difficult to act hateful the one moment and loving the next.  
  
"Okay..." Hermione said as she stepped into an elevator with Severus. Moments later the elevator stopped and the pair left to meet up with the Minister. Hermione was a bit confused. How she was going to work close to the Minister was a mystery, god knows she already works too much.  
  
"Okay, relax, you can do it," Severus encouraged when they reached Minister Fudge's office. Hermione smiled a bit nervously before knocking on the door. A quiet enter was heard, and Hermione left Severus on the hallway.  
  
"Diane!" Fudge said happily as to show he hadn't forgotten her.  
  
"Minister Fudge!" Hermione said, and greeted him with a small kiss on his cheek. She noticed that he blushed a bit.  
  
"I've looked at your papers, they are amazing," he said and gestured for her to sit down.  
  
"Oh Minister," Hermione said humble and smiled sweetly.  
  
"I must say that a woman with your qualities are exactly what the Ministry of London could need," he informed and took a seat himself. And so they talked in an hour before Fudge told her that he would be delighted if she would work as an assistant.  
  
"Minister it would be an honour!" Hermione said eagerly. She turned a bit in her chair. To this special occasion she had chosen to wear a tight dress with a deep cut.  
  
"Good, good. You wish to start tomorrow?"  
  
"I'd love to," she said sweetly and they both got up.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
"Albus, I got the job, I will be starting tomorrow," Hermione informed once back in Albus's office.  
  
"Using a time-turner another year, you are sure you can handle it? You are doing many appearances," Dumbledore said before trusting over the time- turner.  
  
"I am quite sure. Beside even if I did run into myself I would look different plus I would probably know that it is because of the time- turner," Hermione assured and Albus nodded and handed over the time-turner.  
  
"When the day finishes tomorrow, you will turn back time. I would like you to come to my office and do it every day after dinner," Albus requested and Hermione nodded.  
  
"But won't you think that he'll send me an owl because I'm not there?"  
  
"Maybe, but that doesn't matter once the day has ended," Dumbledore said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"I must go now, I have a few assignments to correct," Hermione informed and left.  
  
Hermione had just corrected the last assignments when a small knock on the door was heard.  
  
"Come in," Hermione said forgetting her sweet voice. Neville entered the room quietly. Hermione had completely forgotten about him! "Mr. Longbottom," she said pleasantly, "take a seat," she requested and conjured some apple juice. Sitting close to him throughout school did teach you certain things about people. For instance, Neville always drank apple- juice; he's allergic to tea, pumpkin juice, and oddly enough: milk. Odd boy.  
  
"Apple juice?" She asked and moved the glass towards him. "I love apple- juice myself," she lied, but she guessed that common likings would be a good start. Neville sat down and looked at the glass with juice. "It's alright," she assured him and sipped some of the juice herself. "Cookies?" She asked nervously and conjured some cookies for them. She followed Albus's idea with making people comfortable. They sat in some minutes of silence; Neville didn't touch his juice or any cookies.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, you must wonder why I've sent for you?" She said meeting his gaze. The poor boy was shivering greatly. "I'm here to help," she said in a bare whisper, but still loud enough.  
  
"Help?" He questioned quietly.  
  
"I know you're good at other things than just Herbology," she informed smiling. Damn it, she had seen him at the DA meetings in their fifth year.  
  
"I'm not," he objected and Hermione let out a silly laughter.  
  
"Neville, of course you are!" Hermione exclaimed politely. "You just need a guide..."  
  
"Why do you wish to help? You're dating..." he stopped, too late Hermione had already seen in his eyes what he wanted to say. She rose from her chair and saw him jump lightly in the chair.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom. I'm sure you've heard many tales of me and frankly I don't care. I am a fair lady, a fair Professor. I help people and I expect to be rewarded with gratitude," Hermione said strictly and for a moment she felt as if she sounded like Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry," he stuttered.  
  
"Don't apologise," she informed and took a seat again. "Relax," she said and looked into his eyes trying to calm him like Albus could, with no luck. "I want you to relax during lesions. I am sure you have a lot of talents and if you focus, you can do it..." she wanted so badly to tell him not to listen to Severus, but that would be breaking the limit. "Here," Hermione opened a drawer and found a small empty book, which she really intended to use herself.  
  
"What is it?" He asked and opened it. There was nothing but blank pages. He looked up at her confused.  
  
"It is a book in which I want you to write down what you learn. Every spell you know, write it down in it. Every potion you know, write it down. In the end of this year, before the exams, I want you to study what you've written in the book a second time, I promise you that it is a good way to keep up," Hermione assured him. "Now, I'm sure you have homework or other things to do," she smiled sweetly to him while he got up.  
  
"Thank you," he mumbled and Hermione tilted her head lightly while watching him leave.  
  
Hermione sat in some minutes before getting up herself. She had just gotten up from her seat when somebody knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in," she asked and the door opened. "Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said surprised and gestured for him to take a seat in the chair in front of her desk.  
  
"Thank you," he said and took a seat.  
  
"Tea?" She just asked bewildered.  
  
"S-sure..." he mumbled and Hermione conjured some tea, while thinking madly of what the boy wanted.  
  
"What can I do for you?" She asked and let her fingered caress the hot cup of tea, which she had conjured for herself.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm thinking of taking extra classes," he looked into Hermione eyes and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. What did the little beast want?  
  
"Oh?" She said interested and shifted uneasily in her chair. "Why might that be?"  
  
"You," he said bald and Hermione knew that if she had been sipping tea, she would have choked. "You are an excellent teacher and I wish that I could be under your influence."  
  
Hermione watched him trying to cover her suspicious gaze with a sweet smile. What was he trying? Was this a trick? The Malfoys, men of pride and always hunts down what they want. Was she what he wished?  
  
"Please do carry on Mr. Malfoy, I am uncertain of your point," she asked and the boy in front shifted in his chair.  
  
"I merely wish by study Arithmancy. I believe your skills are great and I would want nothing less than to be taught by you."  
  
"You've never taken any Arithmancy classes, you would be going to attend NEWT level..." Hermione said confused.  
  
"Professor, I was thinking more like... private lesions? Just to teach me the basics in the subject, money won't be an problem," he wished and Hermione had to bite her tongue not to knock him over.  
  
"Is it just Arithmancy you wish to be taught in, or is it me?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Then I shall inform you that my skills in not only in Arithmancy, but also in many other subjects," she paused. "I've seen your skills in potions, you seem to do fine but maybe you're not doing as great in other subjects? Subjects you're taking?" She gazed at him carefully. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Charms," he informed quietly. It wasn't a surprise; Hermione guessed that he sucked at that. Delicate subject which you would need precise movements. It was much like potions, and then not at all like potions at the same time.  
  
"Charms, yes..." Hermione muttered, "Delicate subject. Instead of beginning on a whole new subject, why don't we start on what you're already on?" Hermione asked and he nodded. "NEWT level? I shall talk with Professor Flitwick and ask him if he don't mind me helping you out, I am quite sure he'll appreciate it," Hermione sipped some tea quietly. "Then I'll find you and notify you," Hermione finished and Malfoy got up.  
  
"I am very happy that you'll do that for me, Professor," he said gratefully.  
  
"It is my pleasure Draco to help you out," Hermione lied and followed him to the door. "I'll ask him at dinner," Hermione informed and then he left.  
  
Hermione sank down in her chair tiredly and confused. What was he doing? Checking up on her? She shook her head, damn Malfoy.  
  
Dinner approached quickly and Hermione headed for the Great Hall. Once inside she noticed a lot of students look at her, did she have something in her face? She suddenly felt uncomfortable and hurried to the head table and claimed her seat. What was going on?  
  
"Yelena," Dumbledore greeted as usual as she took a seat.  
  
"Albus," Hermione responded and gave him a curt smile. He would tell her if she had anything in her face, wouldn't he?  
  
"Yelena," Severus mumbled as he took a seat next to her.  
  
"Severus love," Hermione greeted naturally. "Oh, before I forget it, Filius," Hermione turned to the little wizard some few seats away.  
  
"Yes?" He squeaked.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy has asked for my assistance with him learning charms. I told him that I would need your permission to help him out," she watched the little goblin wonder for a moment. Hermione had noticed most of the teachers were looking confused at her.  
  
"Why would he ask you for assistance?" Flitwick questioned confused.  
  
"It is a long story between him and me, but it ended with that he feels that he is not very good in your classes."  
  
"Well..." Filius paused, "it is NEWT level and if you're sure you're able to help him, then yes," Filius told and Hermione smiled politely.  
  
"Thank you," she said and returned to her dinner.  
  
"What is the truth?" Severus whispered in her ear and Hermione smiled as his breath tickled in her ear.  
  
"I shall tell you it all later," she mumbled quietly. The two magicians began an animatedly conversation until dinner was finished and most people had left.  
  
"He told me that he wishes to be under my influence," Hermione informed as the couple left the dinner table.  
  
"Influence? The boy has a crush on you," Severus snarled coldly as they, for once, walked quietly in the corridors of Hogwarts,  
  
"Jealous?" She asked sweetly, "I was a bit surprised, but I reckon it has something to do with his father. He probably wishes to keep me safe, just as the Dark Lord," her voice had turned to a whispered when saying the last piece.  
  
"Dubious, it's a crush," Severus insisted.  
  
"I highly doubt it. But if so, who cares? It's not that it is illegal to have a crush on your teacher," Hermione smirked mysteriously and Severus stopped to look at her. "What?" She asked teasingly and he moved on.  
  
"It's not allowed to date your teacher," Severus informed as they walked up a small staircase.  
  
"Yes it is, well... Actually I've checked it and nowhere it says that it is illegal. You might say it is inappropriate if getting caught, but otherwise it is legal..."  
  
"You've checked it? Why?" Severus asked bemused and Hermione couldn't help but feeling a little hot,  
  
"Just for safety," she smiled as she entered a door. She had asked Severus to lead him to Draco Malfoys private head boy dorm, so that she could tell him about it.  
  
"Just be careful, doubt you would wish to end up in a uncomfortable situation," Severus said quietly.  
  
"Now you've made me fear for what the boy might do!" Hermione whispered annoyed. "He would never do anything inappropriate, would he? He thinks I'm dating the Dark Lord..." Severus turned down a corridor.  
  
"He's a Slytherin," Severus informed proudly.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot. I shall expect the worst then!" Hermione giggled and Severus sent her a wry smile. "Come on Severus, back me up," Hermione wished as Severus finally stopped.  
  
"Pollution," Severus said and the gargoyle moved and revealed a door.  
  
"Interesting," Hermione whispered and knocked on the door. "Beside, I'm sure he's dating Parkinson," Hermione said just before the door opened revealing a young Draco Malfoy in relaxed clothes.  
  
"Professors," he greeted and stepped aside.  
  
"Draco," Severus greeted. His voice had become dry. Hermione glanced around in the room.  
  
"I asked Severus to assist me locating your rooms," Hermione informed turning her gaze towards Malfoy, regarding his attire. It was plain and comfortably looking. "I just wished to inform that I've spoken to Professor Flitwick and he's agreed to let me help you out with your charms. I was thinking twice a week perhaps?" She asked and the young blonde nodded. He seemed a bit disappointed, maybe Severus was right? She shuddered unnoticed.  
  
"Yes, sure... Tuesday and Thursday?" He asked checking his schedule.  
  
"That'll be fine," she told and breathed out little air. "Around four? In one hours time," Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure," he said and stretched a bit revealing some naked flesh. What Hermione could see, he had a very neatly looking chest.  
  
"Good. Severus and I won't stall you up any longer, I'm sure you have more important things to do than talk with your teachers," Hermione smiled amiably and turned to Severus. "Goodnight Draco," both Severus and Hermione wished before leaving.  
  
"Nervous?" Severus asked as they left the corridor leading to Draco's head boy rooms.  
  
"Not anymore," she smiled as Severus let his hand caress her back nicely. 


	6. 6

**Chapter 6 – Ministry of Magic**  
  
The following day went smoothly, and after Hermione had finished her own classes, she went to assist Severus. Just after dinner Hermione followed Dumbledore back to his office, where she turned back the time to around eight o'clock. She hurried to hide in a closet in her room, so that her other self wouldn't see her. Soon Yelena left and Hermione transformed into Diane Winter and got ready for first day on work.  
  
She stumbled out the fireplace in the Ministry, this time she was on her own, no Severus Snape to give her mental support. She took the elevator two floors up and then wandered off to Fudges office where she knocked politely before entering.  
  
"Diane," Fudge greeted smiling and Hermione smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Minister," Hermione responded and shook his hand lightly.  
  
"You must call me Cornelius now," the little wizard insisted and Hermione nodded. "Now, I shall inform you of your duties. My last personal assistant was really incredible, a bit too eager..." He smiled, "but he did a good job." Hermione knew that she was talking about Percy. He had moved on from being the Ministers private secretary to something else, which he was pleased with.  
  
"I shall do my best, Cornelius," Hermione promised and took a seat. Fudge then began to tell her about the job and what he wanted her to do. Mostly sort out files and find those papers that would need to be signed fast. And then, Hermione began her first day at work. She fetched the man coffee to make him relax and then she began to look through his files. At first she forgot the real purpose of why she was doing in, but then she remembered Dolores Umbridge.  
  
Around one o'clock somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter," Cornelius asked and in came another red head. Hermione nearly dropped her things, she hadn't seen Percy for years! He looked surprised at the woman sitting in front of his old boss's desk, and sorting out his old boss's things.  
  
"Percy!" Cornelius greeted friendly and Percy bowed respectfully. "This is my new assistant, miss Diane Winter," Cornelius introduced them and Hermione shook hands lightly with Percy.  
  
"I just wanted to hear if I should bring you any food back, I'm taking a break now," Percy sniffed towards Hermione, was he still running errands even though he had another job in the Ministry? And people say I'm boring! Hermione thought.  
  
"I believe that it is my job now, Percy?" Hermione said with her sweetest voice ever.  
  
"Why don't you take a break too, Diane, you can get to know young Percy and he will share ideas with you," Cornelius said excited and Hermione really felt the urge to run off.  
  
"I would love that!" She lied, "I shall be back in thirty minutes, is there anything you want me to come back with?"  
  
"I'll be fine, you two run off," Cornelius said and followed them to the door.  
  
"You're Cornelius's old assistant?" Hermione asked interested and Percy barely nodded. "He told me that you were a good assistant, this is my first day and I feel so much pressure. I feel that I have to do better than the great Percy," she said in a sardonic voice and giggled. She expected him to calm down now, she had given him somewhat reminded of a compliment.  
  
"He talks about me?" Percy asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, not all the time, but I am reminded of how good you were," she once again lied, Cornelius had only told her about Percy once.  
  
"Well I did try to do my best," he said humble and looked into the floor as they walked.  
  
"I did not catch your last name." He seemed hesitative to respond, "Weasley," he finally said.  
  
"Weasley, well it is a pleasure to meet you Percy Weasley," Hermione pushed the elevator button.  
  
"And it is nice to meet you too, Diane Winter."  
  
AND SO THAT WAS her first day on work. Hermione made friends with Percy Weasley, whom she tried to get as much possible information, about the Minister, from. She had flirted with both the Minister and Percy and right now she was exhausted. It was only six o'clock so she had two hours left before returning to Hogwarts.  
  
"So Minister, I must confess the day has been very interesting," Hermione stepped closer and tried to play with her red hair in a girlish style.  
  
"And you've done great," his breath was heavy, he seemed nervous.  
  
"Well, I must be, em, g-going... My wife is..." He stuttered and manoeuvred away from her.  
  
"Goodnight Minister, see you tomorrow," Hermione said and waved politely as he left he office. She stood in some moments trying to figure out what to do, she had been too fast and she knew it. Hey, she thought and looked around. He had left her alone in his office...  
  
"Diane?" A surprised voice questioned and Hermione turned her gaze towards the door.  
  
"Percy," she said surprised.  
  
"Where's the Minister?"  
  
"He left, I was just, closing up after him," Hermione closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Okay..." Percy paused. "So what are you doing now?"  
  
"It's nearly six, nothing much, just... nothing," she smiled and began to walk towards the elevator.  
  
"You want to do something?" Percy asked running after her and Hermione stopped.  
  
"D-do something?" She questioned, hell no! She didn't like Percy anymore. Arrogant prat!  
  
"Just eating dinner with me," he asked quietly and Hermione couldn't help flushing a bit.  
  
"Why Percy Weasley, are you asking me out?" She questioned in a very feminine voice. Maybe this would do, he must have some informations, Hermione thought. At least I'm sure he knows about Umbridge or her relationship with Cornelius...  
  
"Yes," he said and expanded his chest proudly. If this wasn't so serious, Hermione would have laughed, he looked so stupid.  
  
"I am a little hungry," she smiled wry and met his eyes. His ears were slightly pink.  
  
"In the mood for anything particular?" They stepped into the elevator and pushed the down-button.  
  
"I haven't really been eating out so I don't know any good places to go," Hermione excused thoughtfully.  
  
"I know this really good restaurant," he said eagerly and took and hand and hurried off. Hermione laughed as they crossed the Ministry entrance hall and hurried towards the guest's exit.  
  
"It's very near the Ministry," he told as they squeezed into the phone booth together.  
  
And they ate dinner and 'enjoyed' each other's company. They talked mostly about work and Hermione got the chance to ask him about former workers and much else.  
  
"It's really been a lovely night, Percy," Hermione told as she noticed it was close to eight. "I must be going now, I'll see you tomorrow, at work," she smiled and he nodded.  
  
"Yes, see you," he responded and Hermione Disapperated off. In case anyone noticed her, Hermione used an invisibility spell and hurried towards Dumbledore's office and became visible again and changed into Yelena. She waited for Albus to open the door and tell that it was safe to step inside.  
  
"Come," he opened the door at eight sharp and Hermione hurried inside. They sat in some quiet moments before somebody knocked on the door, and Severus and Minerva stepped inside.  
  
"Yelena," Minerva said and hurried to take a seat close by.  
  
"Good evening," she said when all had settled. "Unfortunately I think I've caught the wrong fish," she said metaphorically. "I came too close to Cornelius in the end and he backed away, nothing I can't fix tomorrow, it was just a minor mistake..." She paused and took a deep breath, "Percy Weasley, I ate lunch with him and after work he invited me out," all the teachers looked surprised at her.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, still works close to Cornelius?" Albus asked giving a small smile.  
  
"Yes, the two of them are 'good friends'," Hermione smiled too, "I am quite sure I can lure some things out of him, and I did manage to do that this night. We went to this restaurant and talked. It seems that he is unsure if Umbridge is still working in the Ministry, but he did see her only three weeks ago in Fudge's office," Hermione told.  
  
"Dating Percy will make me more believable and friendlier, people will know who I am, if you know what I mean," Hermione said thoughtfully, "but then what about the Minister..."  
  
"Yes, yes... You are an object for much interest now," Dumbledore agreed, "Severus just told me that young Mr. Malfoy seems to have gotten an interest in you too," Albus chuckled.  
  
"Of course not!" Hermione dismissed coldly, "maybe a little? I don't know..." Hermione gestured carelessly with her hand. "I..." she was interrupted by a small knock on the door. Minerva went over to open the door.  
  
"Misters Potter and Weasley," Albus said and waved them inside.  
  
"Excuse us for interrupting," Harry apologised politely, "we just needed to speak with Professor Moscow about a rumour."  
  
"Rumour?" Hermione asked nervously. Had anyone found out?  
  
"Yes, ehem... The school seems to think that you're in a relationship with Professor Snape," Ron said and hesitative and glanced nervously towards Severus. Hermione was happy for them telling about it, she had already asked them to keep her updated with what was going on.  
  
"Albus when this years ends I'll be dating 100!" Hermione blurted out and Albus chuckled. "It is just a rumour Harry, Ron." Hermione wrinkled her nose thoughtfully, could this be profitable?  
  
"I guess it was unavoidable," she then said and played with her diamond ring. They all looked at Hermione waiting for little more response, she was, after all, the once who knew what to do about such rumours. "Just don't encourage the rumours, I will have to see the Dark Lord and inform him first," Hermione spoke and the people, once again, waited for her to tell when she would meet him.  
  
"This weekend," she finally ended and Harry and Ron nodded. "Do you know who started the rumour?"  
  
"You and Professor Snape," Harry said quietly and both Severus and Hermione looked surprised at each other. "We know that it is part of your act, but every other student doesn't know. When you call Professor Snape for love and when assisting him in class..." Harry stopped letting the rest flow by itself.  
  
"Oh well yes," Hermione said carelessly, "I say that to almost every male, I can't help it anymore, it's stuck on my tongue," Hermione let out a silly giggle, "doesn't matter what people think, I'll take care of it," Hermione hid a yawn with her hand  
  
"Okay, well, then we're off again," Ron said bright and dragged Harry out of the room.  
  
"Well, I'm off too, coming love?" Hermione smirked at Severus who shook his head disbelievingly.  
  
"That's what makes people think we're dating," Severus informed as Hermione got up from her chair.  
  
"We live close to each other, yes I could reform it but then there would be no fun!" Hermione laughed and smiled to Albus and Minerva. "Goodnight Professors," Hermione said and bowed lightly before leaving the office.  
  
"I can get in trouble for this, I'm not sure the Dark Lord really meant it..." Severus whispered quietly as they walked down a corridor.  
  
"Maybe not, but as I told, I'll take care of it," Hermione re-told and gave him a sweet smile. "Care to invite me on a evening drink?" Hermione asked before Severus turned down the corridor to his private rooms.  
  
"Evening drink?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yes, eve-ning dddrink," she tried not to smile or laugh.  
  
"I know what an evening drink is, why should I?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Pleasure of my company," she responded flirtatiously.  
  
"And what do you think people will think of anyone sees you leave my room in the middle of the night?" He asked in a more dramatic voice.  
  
"Curfew. Besides, I don't have to leave," she laughed and Severus froze. "Dry up," she asked and left him. "I shall not bother you for the night then," she told and turned down the corridor to her own room.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
The days seemed to end before they began. Hermione was meeting up with Malfoy in her office and helped him. It went really good, though, often she felt him starring at her, but she shrugged it off.  
  
"My Lord," Hermione greeted. She hadn't seen Voldemort for two weeks.  
  
"Yelena," he said and kissed her on her hand. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.  
  
"Much has happened since you were gone," he said and told her the story. After that Hermione and Voldemort relaxed, Hermione sat reading some books while Voldemort went through some papers. This was what he had meant, spending time with her alone, enjoying her company.  
  
"The rumours are that Severus and I are dating," Hermione let out a small laugh before returning to her book.  
  
"Are you?" He asked in a calm voice. Hermione wasn't fooled. Severus was right, he had only told to take care of her to be nice, he wanted her to himself.  
  
"Would it matter to you if I'm fooling around with Severus?" She asked, she wasn't sure if he liked her question things like that. "I'm not," she hurried to add. He didn't answer and so the conversation ended. Hermione spent much of her time making sure that things were in order and then she read books and learned new things.  
  
When Hermione left, she had been happy that he hadn't kissed her. There was something wrong and she knew it. She didn't want to push him into telling her, he didn't like to be pushed. She would have to give him time. Maybe he suspected something?  
  
"I'll see you," she said Sunday afternoon. She was on her way to leave.  
  
"Yes..." he said and then she Disapperated.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
"Yelena," Albus greeted as Hermione entered his office.  
  
"Albus," she said giving him a restrained smile. Hermione looked around, Severus, Lupin and Minerva was in there too. She wanted to smile, but she felt odd. There was something wrong with Voldemort.  
  
"How did it go?" Albus asked and gestured for her to take a seat. Hermione took a seat carefully.  
  
"I-..." she paused trying to figure out what to say. "Something is troubling him," she barely mumbled. "Nothing happened," Hermione told and got up from the chair. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Yelena!" Severus hurried after her and finally caught up with her before she turned down a corridor.  
  
"What?" She asked and turned around. He had broken her train of thoughts.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked in a more silent voice. He was concerned. He walked closer en hugged her lightly.  
  
"I think you were right, he only said it to be nice, nothing more..." Hermione whispered. At first Severus didn't understand what she meant, but then he figured it was about him and her. "He's distant as if he's thinking, all the time," she whispered. He let go of her carefully.  
  
"Come," he said and followed her into the dungeons. "Silent night," Severus said, and the end of a corridor turned into a door. It was his private rooms. He led her to a couch and let her sit down.  
  
"What happened?" He asked politely and took a seat next to her.  
  
"Nothing really. I arrived and we talked, I read some books and he dealt with some papers. I told him about the rumour and I could hear in his voice, that he didn't like the thought of us being together..." She paused and leaned back in the couch. "I told him that there was nothing between us, he believed me, I know he did. I just feel that he is thinking about something, I don't know what..." Hermione leaned into his embrace tiredly.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
Days were going by and the days became a week and the week, became weeks. Hermione wasn't making the best progress with Cornelius, they were talking together about a lot of things, but never about Umbridge.  
  
Meanwhile struggling with Cornelius, Hermione was spending her last two hours before being back at Hogwarts, with Percy Weasley, every day after work. Work ended at six and she had to be at Hogwarts at eight. She was happy that he hadn't tried to kiss her. At Hogwarts Hermione helped Malfoy with his Charms work. Hermione could almost feel the excitement coming from him, when she entered the room. She did her best trying to make him understand that she wasn't interested in him. It was kind of tough since she found it hard to tell it to his face, she had to press extra weight on when saying YOUNG Mr. Malfoy.  
  
Rowena hadn't been doing anything for a while. There had been one occasion when Rowena and Ravin had sneaked around the Ministry, but nothing more. Voldemort was more confusing ever. Whenever Hermione met him he seemed quiet and thoughtful and it was really unnerving Hermione.  
  
"Yelena," Albus greeted as she entered his office. Albus had summoned her from her private quarters. Hermione looked around, Severus, Lupin, Harry, Ron, Tonks and Minerva was in the room along with Albus.  
  
"Good day," she said slowly and closed the door behind her. "What's wrong?" Albus looked at Harry carefully and Hermione followed his gaze.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know something..." he paused, "my scar has really been bugging me for some months, and then I overheard Professor Lupin and McGonagall talk about Voldemort. Something you've said. He's confused and all?" Harry looked into Hermiones eyes.  
  
"Yes, something is troubling him..." She told while eyeing Harry carefully.  
  
"Yes. And he is confused, actually he is very confused. I don't know why, but sometimes he gets really mad. There is something wrong, something really wrong."  
  
"You think he's on to me?"  
  
"No, this is something far worse, much bigger..."  
  
"And you don't have an idea of what it is?" Hermione asked. She felt uncomfortable, in less than half an hour she would be on her way to him.  
  
"No, I don't. I just wanted to tell you to be careful. I can't depict his mood very well. Sometimes he's really happy, I can just feel it bubble up inside of me, and other times he gets really mad," every words was paining Hermione.  
  
"Shit..." She mumbled and all heads turned surprised towards her. "I mean, I'm going to see him in less than half an hour... If he's mad..." She took a seat, "okay. First of all, he has never really harmed me and second of all: This has been going on for months, so it is something big..." she calmed down. "I have to go..." Hermione said quietly and looked up at the people standing in the room.  
  
"But Hermione!" Harry protested, "this is really big, you could be in danger! I don't want you to go."  
  
"Unless you have a better solution I am glad to hear it. Right know I have an appointment with him, an appointment that he asked me to keep," Hermione informed in a businesslike voice, which she normally only used when she was really irritated or confused.  
  
"Don't talk that way," Harry pleaded and Hermione stopped. She had just been cold towards her best friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," she apologised, "but there's nothing I can do. He told me that it was important for me to come today, and so I will. I will be back soon," Hermione promised and got up from her chair. She walked over to Harry and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Before you go," Albus said and Hermione turned to him. "Harry, do you know or have an idea why he haven't told Yelena about this news when she spent the vacation with him?" Harry closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
"I don't know, confusion..." Harry just answered. "Please Hermione, be careful," Harry wished and Hermione broke into a smile.  
  
"I am quite sure it's nothing dangerous. I'll be back tonight," and then she left, not that secure as she had pretended to be. The Christmas vacation was just about to end. The following day students would arrive at Hogwarts, happy and joyful.  
  
ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ :ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ: ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:  
  
She sat in her private rooms in the dungeons thinking. Stories were running in her head, just in case she needed an excuse.  
  
On her table lay a letter from Voldemort, asking her to return to his mansion the following day, today. Just last night she had arrived back at Hogwarts when she received a letter from him, telling that he wished to see her again. She wondered why it was. They had just spent the Christmas together, what did he want? He had given her some robes for a Christmas present and Hermione had given him some vine. Finest vine produced by wizards but in muggle ways.  
  
It was time for her to go... 


	7. 7

**Chapter 7 – The biggest surprise of them all  
**  
Hermione stumbled, as usual, out of her fireplace in office in Voldemorts mansion. She checked her appearance in the mirror before she left the office to go see Voldemort. It was just around noon and Hermione had promised Albus to be back at dinner.  
  
"Yelena," Voldemort said surprised as she opened the door into a great square room.  
  
"My Lord," Hermione bowed respectfully while trying to hide her shivering. He went over to her.  
  
"I told Albus that I had some assignments to correct, I need to be back before dinner."

* * *

Hermione had just left Severus, Lupin, Harry, Ron, McGonagall and Albus when Harry spoke. "I really don't think she should go..."  
  
"Me neither, but there's not much we can go without blowing it all," Albus sighed.  
  
"We have to do something, it's Hermione. What... if..." Ron said confused and feeling a knot tighten in his throat.  
  
"Harry we have to trust Hermione," Remus said, feeling worry bubbling to surface. "Use your connection to find out if anything... bad... is happening," Remus hoped nothing bad would happen. He loved Hermione so much and would not be able to cope with her death well.  
  
"Please calm down, we must have faith," Albus said again, trying to calm down people. They all sat in some minutes, waiting for Harry to fall in pain, telling he would be torturing or killing Hermione. "There is nothing to do, you should relax and return to your doings," Albus ruined the silence.  
  
"Yes there is," Severus said and got up, "I'll stop her!" He hurried out the door and, believe it or not, ran. He RAN towards the dungeons and then he ran towards the corridor, and then he ran towards the gargoyle guarding her entrance. He mumbled the password and then he RAN inside, but just to see her take off. He stood motionless, he was too late... Then he hurried up to Dumbledore again.  
  
"Too late," he told and took a seat. He was exhausted.  
  
"There's nothing much we can do, Severus. I don't want you to go there, you have no reason for being there right now. I think the best we can do is wait for her return."

* * *

Voldemort looked into her eyes.  
  
"I've asked you to come, because I have urgent business to speak with you about," Voldemort walked away from her. He was pacing around in the room and Hermione was on the edge of vomiting. She moved silently over to take a seat in the couch, she wasn't sure her legs would hold her much longer.  
  
"My Lord, you are making me nervous..." Hermione said cautiously hoping he would share his plans, or better yet, let her leave again.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you for quite sometime," he said and sat down in a chair close to the couch. He was moving uneasily in his chair. He claimed her hand, his hand was hot and sweaty.  
  
"Who would have thought that I, Lord Voldemort, would ever experience this?" He nearly yelled and rose from the chair. Hermione squealed surprised.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She stuttered as the man in front of her, began pacing around again.  
  
"You!" He said and turned to face her. She was shaking badly and goosebumps were erupting all over her body. His cold voice cut through the air leaving her scared. He calmed down and walked over to her "Yelena, I-I want you to marry me!" He said it in a much more order-ish way than questionable way. Hermione sat stiff in the couch. He had brought out a small box and opened it. A great diamond/sapphire ring was in the box. Hermione felt hot and literally felt like fainting. She tried to breathe.  
  
"Well?" He asked impatiently and Hermione looked up at him. She tried to speak.  
  
"That is a huge decision," she then said and leaned back into the couch. Voldemort took a seat next to her.  
  
"You don't wish to marry me?" His voice was threatening.  
  
"Above anything else. It's just that I don't see myself as the marrying type. I'm not ready to become somebody's wife. Even though everything will be the same, then it's still very huge for me..." Hermione explained while trying her best not to make him too upset. Hermione Granger was the marrying type, but she had to pretend not to be. She wasn't Hermione Granger now.  
  
"I've never asked somebody to marry me before," he informed. As if that makes things easier! Hermione thought.  
  
"And I'm flattered. I'm just... surprised..." she said in a very stuttering voice, "I need something to drink," she walked over to a small cabinet and poured some scotch and walked over to sit in the couch again. She drank the scotch in one shot and placed the empty glass on the table. She breathed out heavily and looked at Voldemort.  
  
"There's something called engaged," he whispered and moved closer. He removed a loose hair lock from her face. "Take this ring," he asked and got the ring out of the box. Carefully he took off the other ring she had gotten from him and put the engagement ring on. The other ring was put into the small box and given to her. "We don't have to get married right away, we can wait some months, years. Until you're ready," he kissed her forehead lightly and Hermione just sat frozen. He really loved her.  
  
"Thank you. This means a lot to me that you are willing to wait. I just need time to adjust, I don't know how long it'll take," she said playing with the small box, "as I told you, I've never seen myself as the marrying type..." he embraced her carefully and Hermione leaned into his chest. His heart was beating a bit fast... his heart.... He had a heart... he loved her...  
  
"I'm going to Transylvania again, I just wished to ask you before leaving," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You going now?" She asked. "Please stay," she did not know where it came from, but she did not want to get out of his embrace. Though it was Voldemort, she felt oddly secure.  
  
"I have to." He moved away from her and got up, he was looking at her with eyes she had never seen before: loving and caring. "Are you going back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here some hours," her voice was quiet and tired. He caressed her face and kissed her tenderly before leaving.  
  
"See you my love," and then he closed the door behind. Hermione sat in some minutes before lying down on the couch with tears in her eyes. There she fell asleep.  
  
When Hermione woke up hours later, it was seven thirty, dinnertime. She had promised to be back before dinner and now she was half an hour late. She got up still aroused from her sleep and nearly stumbled. She hurried over to her fireplace and got some powder from a small jar. Some moments later she stumbled out of the fireplace in her private rooms in the dungeons. She cleaned herself with a spell and made sure she looked pretty before hurrying off.  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall quietly and walked just as quietly up to the head table. Only seven students were staying at Hogwarts throughout the Christmas period: the Dream Team, Malfoy and his guards and a second year from Hufflepuf. Hermione noticed Harry and Ron eyeing her intensely.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late," she apologised and took a seat, "needed to finish off some work and lost track of time," she smiled and poured some food onto her plate.  
  
"Excuse accepted," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes, though, Hermione was sure there was something more in them too. Hermione looked at her food, she had completely lost appetite.  
  
"Yelena, are you okay?" Severus whispered, Hermione looked up at him surprised.  
  
"Yes," she lied. She felt like leaving everything. His words, the way he asked. Everything. She wished people would stop talking to her. Severus began to speak quietly to her.  
  
"... But I think... and then... maybe..." she only half listened. She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"I am not really listening, I need to go Severus," she cut in between his words and got up from her seat. "Goodnight," Hermione wished and left the Great Hall again.  
  
She got on her PJ, her very ugly and unattractive PJ that she had gotten from Harry and Ron as a present to show how unsexual she was, and lay down on her bed tiredly. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on her door. Hermione lay in her bed and relaxed. "Come in!" She yelled and heard the door open. She lay on her stomach and used her arms as pillow. The duvet was pushed away, the only things covering was her fluffy PJ.  
  
"Where are you?" Ron yelled from the living room.  
  
"The bedroom," Hermione answered dull. In came Ron, Harry, Tonks, Lupin, Severus and Albus.  
  
"Good evening," she said dull and closed her eyes tired. "Two seconds," she asked. Some seconds later she opened her eyes again and got up. She found her duvet and covered herself with it. "What can I do for you?" She asked though she already knew what they wanted.  
  
"It's been an odd night," Harry told and Hermione knew he was talking about his scar, he had probably told the others how Voldemort felt.  
  
"Indeed it has," she stifled a yawn and looked at them all. "Please take a seat," she requested and moved a bit. Harry, Tonks and Ron hurried into her bed and made themselves comfortable while the three adults conjured some chairs.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked while looking at Hermione with wide eyes, and then Hermione laughed.  
  
"It is actually quite hilarious," she laughed and dried her eyes which had let some tears fall due laughter. "Oh god!" she giggled. "You won't believe what it was all about," she trailed off her giggling with a long deep sigh. She showed her hand, "he asked me to marry him," she then laughed again. "Can you believe it? Marry him!" Hermione found it all completely ridicules, but she was the only one laughing. "Oh come on! The man has a heart! I heard it!" Hermione let out a small ironic laugh again before getting out of her bed. She conjured a glass of water on a small desk next to the enchanted windows. "Oh god," she mumbled tiredly.  
  
"I'm sorry for reacting this way, I'm just still surprised," she said and tried to smother another giggle. "This was what it was all about, he showed that he is just another human being. He asked me to marry him..." she drank some more water and looked at the astonished people. "I had to come up with a lie of course, I told him that I couldn't marry him. I'm not the marrying type," she shook her head sardonically. "He insisted. We're engaged until I feel ready. He told me I should take the time I need, months, years..." she put down the glass roughly and some of the water flew out if it. "He's left to Transylvania," she sat on the table. "This is really no problemo," she informed while once again trying not to laugh. "I bet you've never really thought of him capable of having feelings," she smiled looked into her glass. "I know I didn't. I seriously didn't think he had any feelings. I just thought he was evil. But sometimes he's open, like tonight. He has a heart, he has feelings..." Hermione felt like she was talking with herself more than to them. "He sat down on the couch next to me, there was no way he would let me refuse it. He hugged me. He's hugged me so many times now, but I've always thought it was because of some manipulating... thing... he had going on. But he hugged me and I heard his heart. I felt the beat..." she looked at each of them.  
  
"Man I'm glad I'm not the one to kill him!" She blurted out, she was shaking. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm still... Surprised," she got down from the table and walked around in the bedroom.  
  
"Once I felt worried for him. I knew I felt like that, because I've spent much time with him. It was odd," she shook her head disbelievingly, "I don't like the man, but I know I'll make it through. In some way, him asking me to marry him has made me stronger. I feel so much better now," she smiled greatly and let out a long stream of air. "I am really glad we all had this little chat. Thank you," Hermione turned to them and gave them a vivid smile. "I feel so much better now, don't you? Just gotten it out of my system," she walked over to the closet and got out a bathrobe. "I think I'll jump into the pool? Care to join me?" She didn't wait for an answer, but left them and walked into the bathroom. Distant they could hear the water filling the tub; she was humming lightly. 


	8. 8

**Chapter 8 – I'm gay**

Hermione looked into the mirror, she looked beautiful as usual. She went over to a small table where the necklace and engagement ring lay. With regret and anxiety, Hermione got it on. Yesterday's event still made her shiver. She looked at her wristwatch; it was nearly eight. Breakfast time.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted as she claimed her seat at the head table.

"Good morning, Yelena," Albus greeted and Hermione heard the other people mumble a greeting too. "Slept well?"

"Yes, very well," she answered lightly. "Though I would like to see you after lunch, privately. It's about an idea I got in Arithmancy," Hermione informed and Albus nodded.

Breakfast went smooth. Harry, Ron and Tonks stayed as the last students when the four other students had left. Most of the teachers had left too, now they only waited for Flitwick to leave. After a while the man finally left.

"We can all talk," Hermione said and rose from her chair. Lupin, Severus, Minerva, Harry, Ron, Tonks and herself followed Albus to his office. Once inside people settled in some chairs.

"I just wanted to apologise for yesterday," she said humble.

"No need to apologise, I do believe that I'm not the only one who understood that you were confused and shocked," Albus chuckled lightly.

"But I was a nice chat though," Harry smiled and Hermione giggled lightly. She remembered she had told them, that she had been happy for the chat, but they hadn't spoken at all.

"Yes," she smiled, "I was just really shocked, really surprised, but now I'm ready. I know what I'm doing so no one needs to worry," Hermiones face broke into a confident smile.

"How are things progressing with Malfoy?" Harry asked interested after some seconds of silence.

"All right, he's beginning to catch up in class," Hermione informed casually.

"Ginny says she heard him talking about you, she says he likes you."

"You don't say a single word!" Hermione warned Severus who smirked mysteriously.

"How can I not?" He smirked again.

"What is it?" Ron asked confused looking at Severus and Hermione.

"Severus warned me about Malfoy, but I wouldn't listen..." Hermione said and looked coldly at Severus. A smile of triumph had settled on his lips. "But then again, the boy hasn't tried anything and I doubt that he will," Hermiones said in a singsong voice. "Bloody Slytherins," Hermione mumbled and Albus chuckled loudly. "By the way, Ron," Hermione said before Severus could come up with a cruel comment. "Please thank your mother for the Christmas present," Hermione remembered, cookies and a sweater as usual.

"I will, was your sweater funny made too? With decorations instead of just the usual colour?" Ron asked and looked at her.

"Yes, it was very pretty. Little Christmas trees and gifts all over it," she smiled, it was really pretty, she thought.

"If you wish an explanation, then it is because of her and Percy talking again," Ron said and Hermione stiffened. Percy hadn't begun talking to his family after their fifth year, he was, probably, too ashamed of what he had did? "It seems that he's found himself a girlfriend," Ron chuckled and shook his head disbelievingly. He had never pictured his brother to find love.

"Oh shit!" Hermione blurted out annoyed. All faced turned towards her. "Do you happens to know the girl's name?" She asked smiling politely.

"I've heard it once, can't remember it... It's Fudge's new assistant..."

Severus began laughing and Hermione looked at him coldly.

"You know, that's not funny," Hermione remarked coldly and Severus tried to stop laughing. The other people in the room was not very used to see Severus laugh and therefore looked shocked.

"I think it is," he said trying to calm down while he dried his eyes.

"What so funny?" Ron asked and gazed at Hermione.

"Mister Weasley," Dumbledore said and Ron looked at Dumbledore. "Hermione is working in the Ministry as Fudge's assistant so that she can get informations," Dumbledore gave him a small smile.

"But what does that got to do with Percys girlfriend? Does Fudge got two..." Something made him shut up, "Ohh... How many guys are you seeing?" He blurted out and looked at Hermione disgusted.

"I'm not _seeing_ your brother! It's just that every day I have two extra hours before coming back to Hogwarts and we eat dinner together. He really got a lot of information," Hermione defended herself, but Ron looked quite ill.

"Mom tells that he really likes you, what if he asks you to marry him or something, when this year's done you'll be married to a million people!"

"I wouldn't say yes if he asked me, Ron," Hermione informed and got up from her seat. "Now I really must be going. I have to prepare my classes for tomorrow. See you all at lunch."

"Before you go," Harry said and Hermione turned around dully. "Can't you turn into her? Just want to see what she looks like," Harry smiled.

"No, beside, you'll see her soon. Next weekend Cornel- Minister Fudge is coming to visit Hogwarts, he'll probably ask me to come too," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Cool," he muttered and then Hermione left.

ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:

"Saturday morning, nothing much. Just need to speak with Dumbledore. You haven't seen how Hogwarts looks like, I'm sure Percy won't have anything in mind coming too, he'll show you around," Cornelius said and Percy nodded eagerly.

"Oh, wonderful," Hermione exclaimed restrained and faked a smile.

"We'll meet in Hogsmaede at nine o'clock," Cornelius said and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I shall see you tomorrow morning then, goodnight Minister," Hermione said and bowed lightly.

"Want to get a drink before heading home?" Percy asked when the Minister had left.

"Sure," Hermione said and left the Ministry of Magic with him. Hermione looked at Percy secretly, he had a crush on her. She sighed mutely.

"Hogwarts is a great place, just wait and you'll see," he promised. Hermione tried not to giggle.

ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:

"I'm going to meet Cornelius and Percy tomorrow in Hogsmaede," Hermione told Albus. "But Yelena can't be here, can I come up with an excuse?" Hermione asked and the old wizard nodded.

"Tell him that my brother has just passed away after having been ill for a long time," Hermione wondered and Albus nodded.

"I'll come up with an excuse," he calmed her down. "I'll also tell your friends about your appearance, I am actually quite sure Percy wish to see his little brother again and then Cornelius would love to introduce you to Harry Potter," they both chuckled and Hermione got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," she said and gave Albus a curt smile.

ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:

Hermione was wrapped in a cloak and hooded when she flew out of the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks. Then she hurried outside and into a deserted alley, where she transformed into Diane Winter. She cast a warming spell when she stood waiting for the Minister and Percy. The cold air was biting in her flesh cruelly. Her face felt numb by coldness and every breath she took hurt a little in her throat.

"Cornelius," Hermione greeted as she made her way over to the Minister.

"Diane is that you?" He asked and Hermione moved the hood a bit for him to recognise her.

"It's very cold," she excuse and let the hood cover her face again.

"Diane, Minister," A voice said and Hermione turned to see Percy. The three humans walked over to the beginning of the grounds of Hogwarts, where Hagrid was waiting for them with a carriage. Hermione glanced at the horse; she had been able to see the horses since her sixth year now.

"'Ello Minister, Mr. Weasley and Miss Winter I presume," Hagrid said and let them into the carriage.

"Look out the window Diane, in a moment you'll see Hogwarts," said Percy eagerly and Hermione did what she was told. Right he was, the great castle appeared and Hermione couldn't help but smile. God she loved that castle.

"Isn't it amazing?" Percy whispered and Hermione nodded.

"Very."

ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:

"Cornelius," Dumbledore greeted as the Minister, Percy and Hermione herself entered the castle.

"Dumbledore," Cornelius replied smiling politely. "Young Percy Weasley has followed me to Hogwarts along with my new assistant, Diane Winter," He stepped aside and Hermione removed her hood from her face, and then greeted Albus with a polite handshake.

"Miss Winter," he bowed his head lightly and Hermione did the same. "And young Percy Weasley, pleasure to see you again," Albus said cheerfully and Percy smiled vaguely before shaking hands.

"While we talk Cornelius, then I'm sure Percy would love to see his young brother and sister again, he can introduce miss Winter to people too, the password to the Gryffindor tower is 'Fairytale'" Dumbledore proposed and Percy nodded. "I do hope you'll stay throughout lunch, won't you?"

"Yes, I suppose we can stay a bit," Cornelius said and turned to Hermione. "Percy can show you around, he attended this school not many years ago. I'm sure he'll be delighted to introduce you to his family and their friends," Cornelius said before walking away with Albus. When the Minister and Albus were gone, Percy took Hermiones hand and followed her to the staircase.

"Weasley," A voice said and Percy turned around along with Hermione. "What are you doing back here?" Malfoy spat and Hermione had to restrain herself from not telling him to shut up. She tried to look puzzled by the 'unknown' boy in front of her.

"Ministry business, young Malfoy, now behave," Percy said proudly and Malfoy laughed.

"Who's that?" He asked and looked at Hermione.

"My name is Diane Winter," she said and pulled her hand towards him. He looked at her hand coldly. He sniffed coldly towards them and left.

"Don't worry Diane, he's Lucius Malfoys son," Percy said and claimed her hand with his. She tried to smile, but she kept feeling the urge to kick Percy.

"Lucius Malfoy?" She asked politely.

"Used to be respected man, but he was caught doing... acts of a Death Eater..." He trailed off and Hermione nodded understandingly. "The Minister is very unhappy with it all, the boy has lost his father and he just hopes that Draco isn't lost to the _dark side_ too..." They stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Fairytale," Percy told and the portrait swung aside revealing the entrance to the common room. "Fascinating," he told her and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said pretending to be fascinated.

"This is the Gryffindor common room," Percy said as they stopped. Hermione looked around while looking astonished.

"It's amazing!" She informed and looked around in the room.

"Percy," a frosty voice said and Ginny walked over to them.

"Ginny, good to see you," Percy greeted while pretending not to notice the frost in her eyes and voice. "Where are Ron and Harry? I'd like to introduce them to somebody," he said and squeezed Hermiones hand gently. Ginny left a moment and came back with Harry, Ron and Tonks (looking like Hermione).

"This is Diane Winter, the Ministers new assistant, I promised to show her around at Hogwarts and introduce you to her. How are you Ron?" Percy said trying to start a conversation.

"Good, good," Ron said and smiled.

"As I told, this is Diane Winter," Percy said looking at Hermione. Hermione had removed her cloak so that people could see her properly. "Diane, this is Ron, my little brother," Percy introduced and Hermione shook hands with Ron. Ron looked surprised at her and tried not to smile. "Ginny, my little sister," Hermione shook hands with her too. Ginny didn't know that it was really Hermione inside. Just like she didn't knew that Tonks wasn't really Hermione either. "Hermione Granger," he said and Hermione shook hands with Tonks. "And this is Harry Potter, you know Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived," Percy and informed and Hermione pretended to be surprised.

"An honour to meet you Mr. Potter," she said and shook his hand. Next to him Ron tried his best not to laugh along with Tonks. "I never believed what the _Daily Prophet_, I've always believed what you said. Why on earth should you lie about something like that," Hermione giggled politely and Percy turned slightly red in his face.

"There was a lot of people who didn't believe him," Ron said hinting Percy.

"Yes I know. I know a lot of people trying to tell me not to believe you, foolish people," Hermione said and smiled again. "It was very nice to meet you all," she told before glancing at Percy.

"Well, Diane, I must show you the rest of the school, it is amazing," Percy said and moved towards the exit.

"We could bring along your family and their friends, I would love to get to know them," Hermione proposed and Percy looked quite annoyed.

"I'm quite sure that they got other things to do, homework or something," Percy said looking strictly at Ron and Ginny.

"Not really, "Ron said dull. Hermione smiled greatly, they had just saved her.

"Come on Percy," Hermione smiled sweetly towards him and he sighed dramatically. "Why not, it could be fun!" Hermione tried again. She really didn't feel like being alone with Percy.

"Yeah, Percy," Ron smiled innocently. "Are you staying throughout lunch?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yes..."

"Please Diane, I am quite sure that they have other things to do, beside there's something I need to talk to you about," Percy said and Hermione nearly stopped breathing. She gazed horrified at Harry and Ron.

"O-okay, well, then I'm sure I'll see you later, maybe around lunch," Hermione said and gave them a nervous smile.

ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:

"Is that Percy's new girlfriend?" Ginny asked, watching as Diane and Percy left out through the portrait hole.

"Um... yeah," Ron answered, not sure of what to respond.

"Very beautiful, red hair. She'll fit right in," Ginny laughed and left to find her mates.

Harry, Ron and Tonks hurried after Hermione and Percy. They wanted to help Hermione by ruining it all when Percy would tell what he wished to tell.

"What are you doing," a cold voice said behind them, they turned around and met Snapes hateful gaze.

"You remember when I told Percy likes somebody, we think he's about to ask her if she'll be his girlfriend," Ron excused and Snape froze. He looked around the corner they were hiding at and saw Hermione (Diane Winter) and Percy Weasley.

"Unfortunate," a small smiled played on his lips. "This'll be interesting..." The three students looked surprised and their potion master who had decided to peek on Diane and Percy too.

"Don't you think we should spoil it all?" Harry asked quietly while watching the couple turn down a corridor.

"Follow them," Snape said and the four hurried after them. Diane and Percy walked into a large room, which was the common room for all the houses. Nobody usually used it, so they were alone. Harry, Ron, Tonks and Snape opened the door carefully and looked inside.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked and made them all jump. "Severus?"

"Minerva," Snape greeted.

"What's going on?" She asked and eyes the four suspiciously.

"Percy has taken Herm... Diane into that room. We think he is going to ask her to be his girlfriend," Ron said grinning.

"He certainly did try and get rid of us so he could be alone with her," Tonks remarked with a low voice.

"Wouldn't it be better to cast an invisibility spell so that you can go inside unnoticed?" McGonagall asked and the four people looked at her surprised. Her lips turned into a small smile. A minute after, the five people listed inside the room and took a position nearby.

ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:

"Yes, you were quite right. Hogwarts is wonderful, never seen anything quite like it," Hermione admitted, she looked towards the door, she thought she heard a noise.

"Diane," Percy cut her off and Hermiones heart jolted surprised. _Please shut up_, she wished inside herself. "I've been meaning to tell you something," he moved a bit closer and Hermione got up.

"Water," she said and conjured some water. _What is it about water and me?_ She thought. She sipped some of it before looking at Percy.

"Diane," Percy said again and Hermione tried to smile.

"Yes?" She asked nervously.

"I really like you," Percy said and got up from his seat. "I think we're great friends..."

"Yes, me too, really good _friends_. I've never had a friend like you and I wouldn't want to loose your friendship," Hermione said in a hurry.

"Me neither, but I know I'll regret it if not. I was wondering if you'll be my girlfriend," he looked at Hermione who nearly dropped the glass with water.

"You know..." she said and pursed he lips. She was trembling, "I can't!" She told and Percy looked confused at her. "You're a really nice guy, but I'm just not... into that sort of thing...."

"Into dating?"

"No, yes, no... I..."

"If you don't want to, just say it," he said, looking rather hurt.

"I would love to!" She did not want to hurt him. "But, I... I... I'm gay," she ended up saying when she tried to figure out what to say.

"You're gay?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yep, I'm gay," she said nodding her head dull, "that's why we're so good friends, because I'm gay. You don't happen to know any sweet young women, do you?" She smiled and he responded it vaguely.

"Why haven't you told me that you're gay?"

"Well, I'm still running around with the unicorns... Wrong saying, I'm hiding in the closet a bit. I know I'm gay and I've dated girls, but I just keep it as a secret. Or not a secret, it's just not the first thing you tell when you meet somebody, 'hi, my name is Diane and I'm gay'" Hermione breathed out heavily and took a seat again.

"Wow, gay..." Percy said dense.

"But that doesn't mean we can't hang out and eat together after work, we can even go to a bar and pick up a woman each!" Hermione proposed and Percy laughed.

"Yeah, how did you find out that you're gay?" Percy asked and Hermione knitted her eyebrows thoughtfully.

"I dated a guy and I just sorta..." she said while thinking on what to say next, "He was a complete turn off. Then I went to this bar where I met a sweet woman and I just knew..." She informed while nodding slightly in approval of her own, really bad, story. "Don't tell anyone, my parents don't know about it and I'm quite sure my father would freak out," she let out a small giggle.

Somewhere a bell rang out and Percy got up.

"Your secret's safe with me. Now may I escort the lady to lunch?" He asked and reached for her hand.

"You may," Hermione replied smiling and got up.

ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:

Hermione greeted every teacher before taking a seat between Minister Fudge and Percy.

It was a lovely lunch and Hermione really enjoyed it and when time came, Hermione wished the headmaster of Hogwarts a good day, and then she left along with Cornelius and Percy.

In Hogsmaede Hermione said farewell to Percy and Cornelius and then she hurried into the Three Broomsticks where she used the fire to get to Albus Dumbledores office.

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace and met Harry, Ron, Tonks, Lupin, Severus, Minerva and the headmaster himself.

"Hello," she said and used a quick spell to clean herself. She was still looking like Diane. "What?" She asked and looked at Harry who tried not to smile. It was so obvious that he felt like laughing.

"Nothing," he clenched his jaws not to laugh.

"Is it about Percy?" Hermione watched them all carefully.

"You're gay," Tonks said and they all laughed.

"You listened?" Hermione blurted out furiously. "I thought I heard something at the door!" She eyed Harry, Ron and Tonks coldly. "How could you follow us? That is really mean!"

"It was Professor Snapes idea to follow you!" Ron defended himself and Hermione turned towards Snape.

"Severus Snape how dare you follow me and listen to private talk!" She yelled furiously. How could they be so cruel?

"It was Minervas idea to cast invisibility spells so that we could come closer!" He protected himself.

"Minerva?" Hermione asked disbelievingly and looked at her favourite Professor. "How many were you? You just felt like following us, and listen? I have this really sick mental picture in my head!" Hermione informed coldly and eyed each person frostily.

"We did it to help you," Harry said politely.

"Yeah, in case you needed help, we could spoil everything," Ron smiled satisfied.

"But you didn't help! Instead you became invisible and sneaked closer to hear the details," Hermione pointed out grimly.

"Point taken," Severus said casually, "but it was a rather good lie you came up with, being gay. And what an idea, you and him looking for girls together, and you and the unicorns, you do know what that means, don't you?" He chuckled lightly.

"Haha," Hermione said sardonically. "Yes I know what it meant! So what about you, Remus, Albus, were you 'accidentally' hiding in a closet or something, listening?"

"I were in my office correcting assignments before lunch and I reckon Albus were with the Minister," Remus paused, "Minerva just informed us about something that we really needed to hear," he gave Hermione a sweet smile.

"Why don't you just announce it at dinner?" Hermione asked sarcastic. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Hermione turned into Yelena Moscow, "I have things to see to," and with that she left.


	9. 9

**Chapter 9 – So confused**

**A/N: Short chap!**

Hermione waited anxiously in her room. She had heard a conversation between Umbridge and Fudge. Umbridge had told Fudge where she was hiding and Hermione told it to Dumbledore. Five men from the Order of the Phoenix had gone to get her, there was nothing more she could do but wait.

"Yelena, my office!" A voice from the fireplace told and Hermione sprang to her feet anxiously.

"Yes!" She responded and Albus's head disappeared from the hearth in the fireplace, with a small _plop._ Hermione got some floo powder and cast it into the fireplace. "Albus Dumbledores office, Hogwarts!" She cried out, and a moment later she stumbled out the fireplace and into something hard. "Severus!" Hermione greeted as she met his dark eyes.

"Yelena," he greeted and Hermione pulled away from him. Hermione looked around, a Lupin was the only one else beside Severus and Albus.

"We found Dolores Umbridge," Albus sighed heavily, "but too late. It seems that the Death Eaters were faster..."

"How is that possible? I was the only one there!" Hermione blurted out confused. She looked up into the ceiling while trying to remember what exactly had happened.

_Flashback_

_"Minister," the voice of Dolores Umbridge greeted and Hermione stop her doings. The door to the Ministers office was not all closed._

_"Dolores," she heard Fudge respond and Hermione quietly got up from her chair. She cast a glance into Fudges office, there she was. Umbridge had just taken a seat in front of Fudges desk and was telling him quietly about her whereabouts._

_"I've rented a room in a muggle house," Hermione hurried over to her desk and found some paper and a quill, so that she could write down the address. "I know where he lives!" She heard Umbridges excited voice said._

_"I'll establish a team till tomorrow and then we'll head to your quarters," Fudge said happily. "He won't survive," Hermione shook her head. He was intending to go after Voldemort! Hermione closed the door to his office when she heard them get up from their chairs._

_End of flashback_

"I don't recall anyone else being there, I was standing by the door to his office listening," Hermione slipped her head into her hands trying to remember if anything seemed completely out of character.

"Wait," Hermione said thoughtfully and the three men gazed her intense. "I went into his office some time before Umbridge arrived, he was trying to get rid of a fly, but after a while he decided to leave it alone," Hermione said and looked into Albus's eyes. "You think it was an animagus?"

"Possible, do you now anyone able to become a fly?"

"No, the Dark Lord keeps that a secret, it could be anyone," said Hermione.

"When are you going to see Voldemort again?"

Hermione gave a displeased flick with her tongue. She hadn't seen Voldemort since he had proposed; she had come up with excuses. "Three days, going to spend the weekend with him. There's going to be a Dark Revel too."

ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:

"Yelena my love!" Voldemort greeted as Hermione entered the room. She smiled confident and kissed her soon-to-be-husband.

"My Lord," she whispered quietly and met his lips with hers.

She took a seat in the couch, as there was a small knock on the door.

Countless of Death Eaters entered the room, bowing to both Hermione and the Dark Lord. For a second Hermione eye locked with one of the Death Eaters, and she knew it was Severus.

Voldemort started out telling them news and a lot of things. A young man was brought into the room, Nicholas Stein, he was going to take the Mark. After the meeting Voldemort walked over to Hermione and asked her to stand up, she knew that he was going to announce their engagement.

She smiled truly and felt a small ticklish feeling, if anyone picked it up, they would probably think it was because of her being so happy. But, that wasn't the truth. The truth was that she was happy because that everything went smooth.

"I have asked Yelena to be my wife," he just said and looked at the Death Eaters. They all looked around at each other surprised. Hermione smiled nervously.

"C-congratulation," a Death Eater stammered and Voldemort smiled a bit more. The other Death Eaters gave their congratulations too and then the meeting was over. Voldemort hugged Hermione closely in countless of minutes.

"Have you ever wondered why we haven't made love?" He asked and Hermione felt her heartbeat increase.

"Yes," she mumbled from his embrace.

"I want it to be special, with you on out wedding night. Countless occasions I've wanted to kiss you and make love to you throughout the night," he whispered. _Aren't we being optimistic_, Hermione thought, smiling curtly. "But the first time I ever laid eyes on you, I knew you was special. I wanted to wait for that special moment," Hermione sank a lump, she felt like crying, it was so sweet!

"I love you," she lied and let a tear fall. Love is such a precious thing...

"I love you too," he whispered back and hugged her tighter.

Hermione sat in her bedroom in the mansion of Voldemort, looking out of the window. The sun was shining and casting its light around on trees and flowers of the spring. It was the tenth of March and the summer was approaching fast. The sunshines shined through the window and onto her pale skin, she felt the warmth from it. She smiled and got up from the chair she was sitting in.

"My Lord," said Hermione and Voldemort turned around. "I'm going for a walk, care to join me?" She asked polite and Voldemort shook his head carefully.

"I have work to do, you just go, I'll see you at dinner," he said and returned to his doings. Hermione turned around and left.

Hermione smiled as she stepped outside. A fresh breeze was playing around her and dragged her away from the house.

She walked into a small park and took a seat on a bench, from where she enjoyed her view. The trees flourished in the sun and the flowers of the spring were swaying neatly in the not-very-warm breeze. She got up from the bench and walked on. While walking she became aware of somebody following her, she sighed mutely. That was Voldemorts protection, having her followed secretly wherever she went, except at Hogwarts.

She didn't care and therefore walked on carelessly. Sometimes she stopped at a bench and took a seat.


	10. 10

**Chapter 10 – The War**

Hermione had just ended her last exam and could now rest carefree outside in the sun, with her two friends.

"I'm tired," Harry informed dull as they took a seat down at the lake.

"Where's Tonks?" Asked Ron.

"I told her that she could relax, there's no need for her anymore," Hermione informed and lay back down on the field. She took a deep breath and let it out in a long stream.

"Mione," Ron said hesitative. "Are you going to Voldemort?" Asked Ron and Hermione shivered unnoticed.

"Yes," she said in a casual voice. She didn't want to go, but she had no excuse for not going.

ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:

"What's going on?" Hermione asked herself. She got up from her bed and listened. Distant you could hear great noise.

"Milady!" A voice yelled and the door was blown into a million pieces. Hermione screamed surprised and jumped out of bed.

"What's going on?" Hermione demand to know and found her dressing gown and got it on.

"The Ministry and Albus Dumbledore are here! The Dark Lord is fighting against Harry Potter, I was told to bring you to a safe place!" A man exclaimed in a hurry and dragged Hermione out of the room. A red light passed her and she noticed some people hurry up the stairs. The man dragged Hermione away and into a small room. You can't Apperate or Disapperate inside the mansion, they had to get outside of the mansion. "Milady!" The man said and used his wand to remove a bookshelf and revealing a passage. Once inside, the bookshelf concealed the passageway again.

Hermione ran in darkness along with the unknown Death Eater.

"Who are you?" She questioned and the man told her that his name, Peter Flarrity. Hermione knew him, he was one of Voldemorts top spies. Peter flicked his wand and something in front of them, began to move. Hermione walked outside with him.

"This way Milady," he said and took a careful hold in her arm.

"Stupefy," she mumbled and the man fell to the ground. "Wingardium Leviosa," the man hovered over to some bushed nearby and Hermione made sure he was all covered up, before hurrying off.

Hermione looked shocked at all the people. Death Eaters, The Order and Ministry Workers. Everyone had shown their true identity and was fighting like hell. Some fifty metres away from the fight, Harry and Voldemort were duelling to death. It seemed that Harry wasn't doing very well; Voldemort seemed extremely aggressive. She would have to do something; she would have to make Voldemort loose concentration. She would have to take a risk. "Stupefy!" Hermione mumbled and a man fell to the ground. Albus caught her eyes and nodded, he knew she had to do it, it had been a topic for a while. Harry knew it too.

Hermione screamed surprised and ducked, just in time for a blue flash of light to miss her.

"Take her!" Some angry voices yelled and Hermione felt somebody grabbing her roughly. Her wand was taken away before she could do anything.

"MY LORD!" She cried out in aggravation and tried to loosen herself from whomever what holding her. She screamed one more time and Voldemort cast a glance towards her.

Time seemed to stop...

_Love is a flame that can't be tamed  
_

_And though we are its willing prey, my darling  
_

_We are not the ones to blame  
_

_  
Trust is a word all lovers know  
_

_The glorious art of staining souls, my darling  
_

_We are not the ones to blame  
_

_The more we have the more we want  
_

_And the more it hurts our hearts, my baby  
_

_It always ends up in tears  
_

_  
So keep on pretending  
_

_Our heaven is worth the waiting  
_

_Keep on pretending it's alright  
_

_So keep on pretending  
_

_It will be the end of our craving  
_

_Keep on pretending  
_

_It's alright  
_

_  
When doubts arise the game begins  
_

_The one we will never win, my baby  
_

_It always ends up in tears...  
_

_  
So keep on pretending  
_

_Our heaven is worth the waiting  
_

_Keep on pretending it's alright  
_

_So keep on pretending  
_

_It will be the end of our craving  
_

_Keep on pretending  
_

_It's alright  
  
_

_So keep on pretending  
_

_Our heaven is worth the waiting  
_

_Keep on pretending it's alright  
_

_So keep on pretending  
_

_It will be the end of our craving  
_

_Keep on pretending  
_

_It's alright  
_

_  
Love is a flame that can't be tamed  
_

_And though we are its willing prey, my darling  
_

_We are not the ones to blame_


	11. 11

**Chapter Eleven – I can't hear you breathe**

**a/n: thank you all for reviewing. This is the last chappie...**

****

_Hermione looked shocked at all the people. Death Eaters, The Order and Ministry Workers. Everyone had shown their true identity and was fighting like hell. Some fifty metres away from the fight, Harry and Voldemort were duelling to death. It seemed that Harry wasn't doing very well; Voldemort seemed extremely aggressive. She would have to do something; she would have to make Voldemort loose concentration. She would have to take a risk. "Stupefy!" Hermione mumbled and a man fell to the ground. Albus caught her eyes and nodded, he knew she had to do it, it had been a topic for a while. Harry knew it too._

_Hermione screamed surprised and ducked, just in time for a blue flash of light to miss her._

_"Take her!" Some angry voices yelled and Hermione felt somebody grabbing her roughly. Her wand was taken away before she could do anything._

_"MY LORD!" She cried out in aggravation and tried to loosen herself from whomever what holding her. She screamed one more time and Voldemort cast a glance towards her._

Time seemed to stop...

_Love is a flame that can't be tamed  
_

_And though we are its willing prey, my darling  
_

_We are not the ones to blame..._

ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:ˆ:

Voldemort cast a glance towards Hermione, she was trying to wriggle herself out of the hands who were holding her. She cried out is exasperation and sadness.

A great green light illuminated the entire field.

Everyone became quiet and turned slowly to see what had happened. Harry Potter was standing tall, with his wand pointed at a motionless body, lying on the ground not far away from him. Stillness surrounded them all and Hermione was sure that a needle would be heard if it fell to the ground.

A new commotion flashed through the field and Death Eaters panicked. Albus Dumbledore was flicking his wand, catching Death Eaters before they had the chance to escape. Someone muttered a spell, and everything went dark

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes tiredly and skimmed around. She was lying in a bed, but not a comfortable one to say. She got up and noticed her dressing. Had she really just run out in her nightgown? It was too sexy for anyone to see it! She flushed dully. She looked around, it seemed like some kind of prison. Realisation hit her. She was in Azkaban? She gasped horrified and backed back into the bed where she found a blanket, which she wrapped around herself. 

She pushed away a hair lock from her face. Normally her hair would be tied, but now it was hanging loosely down to her shoulders, making her look polite, even nice. She shook her head. She had to find out what was going on.

"Hello?" She called out, hoping for a respond. "I demand somebody arrive to me at once!" Damn, she thought. She was sounding so much like Severus, not to mention Voldemort. Steps were heard and a wizard arrived at her cell. "Will you release me at once!" She knew it wouldn't happen, but she could try.

"Miss Moscow, glad you're awake. That means we won't have to wake you up with a potion. You're up in ten minutes," the guard left her again. Hermione sat down on her bed, horrified. Ten minutes? Ten minutes till what? A kiss? She shuddered and felt a stream of tears. If she just had her wand she could turn into her own self. Her own wonderful self.

"Albus," she said quietly, he would sort things out. Yes, yes he would. But what if he did not know about this? After all, Fudge did have a thing about not sharing with the rest of the world and doing things his way. More tears were shed as Hermione just sat rocking back and forth. Once again footsteps were heard and Hermione looked up to see eight guards standing outside her cell, wands pointed at her.

"Get up," one of them said, and Hermione complied. Something was itching on her wrist, she looked at found her rubber band from when she had wanted to tie up her hair, but had been stalled because of her door being blown up. She quickly tied her hair into the usual tight knot and made sure she was covered by the sheet.

"I would like to speak with Albus Dumbledore," Hermione demanded quietly as they went. Two guards in front of her, two on each side and two behind "Am I going to receive the kiss?" There was no response. Her heart was pumping fast as they walked and so was her head. She was beginning to feel dizzy when they finally got to a halt. A door was pushed open and she heard a voice call out.

"Yelena Moscow!" Hermione entered with the eight guards and she was brought over to a chair in the middle of the room, with chains. She gasped horrified. That was looking rather unpleasant.

"Sit down," a voice spoke and Hermione recognised it as the Minister. She looked doubtfully at the chair, not really want to sit down. "Take the sheet away," the Minister asked the guards.

"You do no such thing!" Hermione blurted out. "I am in my nightgown," she then calmed down, feeling rather hot. He nodded his head to the guards who took the sheet, making her trip lightly on the spot. The Minister looked at her oddly, not exactly understanding why she was dressed as such.

"She had just awoken and had gone outside, no doubt to help her future husband," someone spoke; Hermione guessed it had been him who had captured her. "Sit," he demanded and Hermione took a seat on the edge of the stool, making sure to touch as little of it as possible. First now she looked around, seeing the entire Order of the Phoenix there, Harry and Ron, Severus and Minerva and all the others were looking at her nervously. Though, Albus was taking things lightly and smiled politely to her, telling he would sort things out. Suddenly she felt anger radiate her, why in heaven's earth had they not told her they would go after him? She felt anger burn in her chest, it would have spared her from all this unpleasantness.

"Yelena Moscow, you have been charged as one of the greatest Death Eaters of the Inner Circle..." Yadda, yadda, yadda. Hermione was too anxious to listen and she was freezing like hell. "What is your defence," the judge of this courtroom demanded to know after he had used ten minutes on telling all her crimes.

"I..." She was trembling and was feeling numb. "God it's cold," she mumbled and rubbed her arms. "I..." Her eyes caught Albus's he was standing up know.

"I think I can answer that," he spoke and all eyes locked at him. "But first, you must give her a sheet, she's is freezing to death," his eyes twinkled merely. The sheet came back and Hermione seized it immediately and tugged it around herself, though, the shivering never stopped.

"Dumbledore I see not how you can help this woman? You know what she's done, she's more Death Eater than anyone!" The Minister informed and knitted his eyebrows. Hermione shook her head, she had no tattoo, luckily, and she was most certainly not a Death Eater.

"This woman is no Death Eater, this is Hermione Granger," there were some chuckles amongst people.

"Hermione Granger? Right. If we may proceed."

"Hermione is cooperating as a spy for the goodness of light. She has been spying on Voldemort for 1,5 year now. This is her appearance as Yelena Moscow, a Russian witch whose only goal was to come as close to Voldemort to extract information," there were murmur in the crowd and Hermione felt a knot tighten in her chest. What if they did not believed him? "Since you now know the prophecy, Cornelius, like the rest of those in here, she is also a spying on the Ministry and she in spying temporarily when needed. She goes under the names Diane Winter, your personal assistant and Rowena Wilson as the temporarily spy..."

"You had me spied?!" The Minister sputtered and stood up.

"Cornelius. When Hermione were out spying in the form of Rowena Wilson in a secret manor of Voldemort, she met, unexpectedly, Dolores Jane Umbridge. Since you did not know that ONLY Harry could eliminate Voldemort at that time, we had to make sure that she, or anyone in the Ministry, did not get himself or herself into trouble. Unfortunately it was too late to save Dolores, but we've helped the rest as best as we could." There was a pause where the Minister only sputtered empty words. Then he calmed down, fighting his irrational side.

"Please explain further about... Hermione Granger's appearances. She is teaching at Hogwarts, isn't she?"

"Yes she is." Albus only answered. "Her first appearance is Rowena Wilson who, along with another spy, you already know about Severus, tried to ruin Voldemort's plans. They are the two best spies ever and she is without a real Auror education," he added with a hint of pride. Hermione smiled vaguely. "She has made sure to find out a lot of information for us. Her other appearance is Yelena Moscow who is Russian, you've seen her files, and she became a member of the Death Eater society around 1,5 year ago..."

"Wait! That will mean she was in her sixth year?" A woman questioned shocked.

"Yes. You see, like Harry and Ron, Hermione became a member of my resistant movement. After a long planning and making sure she was 110 percent ready, Hermione changed into Yelena and stayed by Voldemort's side. He became very trustful of her and made her become a part of the Inner Circle. And as you all know, they were supposed to get married. Luckily Hermione stalled things to give herself and everyone else time before getting married to him. It is a story Hermione knows more about and if you wish details, you may ask her. Though, I would like you to respect if she don't wish to share," his eyes twinkled fondly again. "She has made sure to get as much information as possible. She knows who all Death Eaters is and she knows who is being under the Imperius." There was a pause where people looked at Hermione. She had folded her hands neatly in her lab and her legs tilted to the side slightly. "Like I told before, she met Dolores and we all decided it would be needed to find out what was going on..." There was a deadly silence where people were gaping.

"This still doesn't explain her working at Hogwarts, the Ministry and as a student. Not to mention that freelance thing," a woman pointed out.

"She used a time-turner after having taught the children at Hogwarts. Hermione is one of the greatest witched Hogwarts has ever seen," he added chuckling slightly, "and Rowena was only used when Hermione had the time or it was desperately needed. As for Hermione being a student, Nymphedora Tonks took over her role, but gave Hermione all assignments they were assigned. Hermione, of course, went up to the exams herself instead of Nymphedora..." Albus smiled and Hermione noted how Tonks moved in her chair by her name.

"Is she a Metamorphmagus?"

"No..."

"But then-?"

"Nymphedora Tonks is a Metamorphmagus, that's why she could change into Hermione. But Hermione used several spells and now is able to change appearance with her wand quickly... Perhaps she would like to change into the different characters?" There were silent again.

"Give her, her wand," the Minister spoke and a man walked over to her with the wand. Hermione took it delighted and felt the rush of holding it. She removed the sheet and stood up. Deep breathes and she closed her eyes, changing into Rowena Wilson.

"Rowena Wilson," she spoke and flicked her wand again when turning into Diane Winter. Her hair became long and smooth, not to mention red. "Diane Winter," she saw several gape at her. "I am sorry that I have done what I have done," she apologised when seeing the red colour in the Minister's face. Once again she flicked her wand and changed into Hermione Granger. "I am a spy," she spoke softly. Once again there were silence.

"Well that explains a lot. I guess we must thank you for collecting so much information and, no doubt, saving a hell of a lot of lives. But, why did you go outside in a nightgown?" A young witch asked curious. Hermione blushed.

"Oh! Peter Flarrity! He's lying under a tree near the mansion in a body-lock. I woke up in the middle of the night, hearing commotion. My bedroom door was blasted and he came in, telling that he was to take me to a safe place. I did not have time to change since Ministry workers had entered the house so we just hurried off and I body-locked him once we were outside. Then I went to the field and knew I had to make a distraction. Tom..." She rarely called him Tom, but it had happened on several occasions, "Voldemort was angry I could see that. He was too... happy to let Harry ruin things. I hurried over, hoping to distract him. Obviously it worked," she looked into the floor.

"You've lived with him for 1,5 year, how can we know you're not evil?" A woman tilted her head lightly while looking into Hermione's eyes without blinking.

"Truth potion?" She suggested. "I won't say I haven't been affected by anything, because I have. I've had four people to play and everything has affected me. Living with Voldemort was difficult since I saw a lot of horrible things, but I was fighting for the Light and therefore promised myself not to be too affected..."

"How do you feel about him being dead? It must be horrible even though you were just a spy. You knew him quite well..."

Deep breathes.

"Yes I did and I am sad. I knew him like noone else did. I've seen a side which noone would ever believe existed. But, as it is, I have other views on things, other opinions of muggleborns since I am one myself. He has not been able to sway me to the side of bad. I am only sorry that he his dead, because, like I said before, I saw a side which noone else has ever seen. It was horrible to be a spy, because I had to do something worse that killing, I had to ruin his heart. For that is my biggest crime," Hermione said bluntly and bowed her head.

"You're a brave you woman. You have done much good. We will take you word and Albus's word. I do hope you can live on from here," the judge said and gave her a polite smile.

"One can only hope," she responded quite dryly.

"Where are you going now?"

"I... I have no idea. He killed my parents and the house..." she pursed her lips.

"She will go to Hogwarts," Albus spoke and Hermione looked over at him. "Come Hermione," he beckoned and Hermione grabbed the sheet and hurried over to Albus whom she hugged and sat down with the others who greeted her warmly, all with tears in eyes.

"How are you?" They all asked.

"Fine," she answered with a slightly shaken voice.

"Where did you sleep?"

"I have no idea, I only woke twenty minutes before going here..." she whispered as another Death Eater was brought inside.

"You were the first represented to this court," Severus spoke next to her. So looked into his eyes and smiled. She felt his arm around her and she tugged into his embrace, feeling secure again. Hermione spent her time sitting with all people, watching those represented to the court being sentences. She was asked each time to confirm their loyalty towards the Dark Lord, which she gladly did. When she had done so, she snuggled into Severus's embrace again.

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and awake. She looked around and found herself lying in the hospital wing. She remembered dozing off when all had been done at the Ministry and she was taken here to see if she was fine. 

"Good morning," a soft voice spoke and Hermione turned her head to meet Severus.

"Severus," she greeted and her eyes lit up.

"How are you, Hermione?"

"Fine, refreshed. Happy..." her smile fell a little, "I am such a horrible person. I've played with so many hearts..."

"You did what was necessary..." there was something in his eyes that made her sad. Was he unhappy?

"Severus," she realised that she had played with his heart too. "There is one heart I never played with, at least not intentionally. I meant it..." her voice was soft while her deep brown eyes poured over him. "You Severus Snape. I think I have fallen in love..." her voice was faint, but loud enough for him to hear. "Such a bastard you are, making me fall in love with you," she hummed and gave a wry grin.

"And here I thought you were the bitch who had played with my heart carelessly and made me fall in love..." he answered distantly, but with a small hint of tease and Hermione looked up at him surprised. His expression was soft and unreadable.

"Show some emotions," Hermione asked carefully, hoping he would smile or something. He leaned in a kissed her lovingly. "I mean like smiling or something... Though, that would do too," she said as they broke apart. He smiled truly and grasped her hands to stroke.

"So... this means that I'm not completely lost if I give you this?" He handed her a small box and Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. "You're supposed to open it," he mock-snapped and Hermione opened it and was met with a glinting diamond ring, greater and more beautiful than any ring Voldemort could ever give her.

"Severus..." She said breathlessly.

"This is not the ideal proposal, but will you marry me, Hermione Jane Granger?" Hermione smiled and felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Yes! Yes I will!" She cried and let him take the ring on her finger. He leaned over the bed to embrace and kiss his lovely fiancé.

* * *

Severus and Hermione were walking slowly through the Snape Manor. Hermione watched how fascinating the construction of the house was. It was a house of a thousand year old generation, all adding their bits to the years. There were things from the first livings in the Snape Manor and from Severus who was now the last. Well, looking at Hermione's lovely round belly, not the last yet. Hermione was holding her husband's hand as they walked, talking quietly together about everything and nothing. Hermione was stroking her belly over the thin material of her dress. Her jewelleries, which the Snape family had gotten in the 16th century by a kind when the family was made Lord and Ladies, hung around her making her look impressive. Typical the women, from the pureblood families, to try and overtop each other with jewelleries. Hermione had gaped when Severus had represented what made Mrs Snape. She was now wearing a beautiful tiara, in green matching her light green dress, on top of her styled hair. A sapphire necklace, in green too, hung around her neck proudly. Her lovely wedding ring was a reddish diamond ring and was the only not-green on her today. 

Lord and Lady Snape were walking slowly towards the fireplace; they were going to the Ministry to celebrate the anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort. First year. That would be the explanation for the looks.

"Are you sure we shouldn't Apperate. You're still getting nauseous because of the pregnancy and going by floo won't help anything, my love," he looked at her concerned.

"If it matters that much, then let us Apperate. But you must Apperate with me, I do not want to be out of your touch a single moment," she smiled wickedly. She loved touching Sevii and she loved him touching her, even if it was just a light stroke or holding hands.

"Of course my dearest love," he leaned down and gave her a long passionate kiss while stroking her not-too-grown belly lovingly. He held around her tightly and two seconds latter they were standing in the foyer.

"God I need to go to the restroom," Hermione complained, feeling nauseous overcoming her. Severus led her over there and five minutes latter she came out, looking much more refreshing. Without doubt that she had used several spells to clean her up perfectly.

"You look like a queen," he spoke and held around her in comfort.

"See me two minutes ago and you'd think otherwise," she smirked and he let out a snort.

"Perfect timing of ruining moments," he amused her.

"Yes, it used to be you," she smirked again and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"My love, you are my love. I love you so much," he whispered in her ear truthfully as they started to make their way towards the grand party. They were to be there at six o'clock sharp. Their names would be called and they would enter. They greeted one of the guards who signalled that the pair had arrived.

"Lord and Lady Snape!" The voice called and Hermione and Severus entered. People turned to see the happy couple, the two grand spies. Harry who was standing in the crowd with all the other OotP members: gaping at Hermione. They had never seen her attend parties while being married to Snape, if they had, they would have seen what she would wear then. They descended the grand staircase, Hermione still stroking her belly lightly, she was only in fifth month, but the small belly was already there. Severus walked with her over to their friends who greeted them happily. This night they would celebrate how wonderful life was. The couple would celebrate each other and their unborn child too. God they loved each other.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
